


at first sight

by Diamondame, Melmoland



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Het, Holding Hands, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, boys touching other boy's weenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondame/pseuds/Diamondame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: Blind girl abandoned and lost in Seoul finds help from someone with dimples and a lovely voice.





	1. all alone in the middle of seoul

**Author's Note:**

> so... i don't remember where the idea came from, but i thought it would be a cute little one shot  
> then as all my stories do, it blew the fuck up.   
> this bastard is way bigger than i had hoped.  
> i hope it doesn't suck. (diamondame says it doesnt)  
> i'm probably going to update every couple days.  
> there will be a few M chapters and some gayness too  
> overall it's a cute fluff fest (in my opinion)

Her world was tiny. Not that she was conceited, but she was surrounded by overprotective people. Her entire life revolved around schedules and doing things when people had time to help her.  
Which was why the decision to go to Korea to participate in an experimental surgery that would help her see surprised everyone. It was so sudden that the only person she could get to go with her was the one person to most vocally oppose the surgery.  
“I mean you can kinda see… a little… enough to function. Why do you need to do this?” He asked as they sat in a cafe.   
“Are you afraid that I’ll see you for what you really are?” She joked, but he stayed quiet.  
When she wasn’t sleeping on the plane, she was trying her best to brush up on the language of this strange, new...ish country. She was excited. She was also good at memorizing things she heard, so she spent the entire flight listening to Korean lessons. It jogged her memories of when she was small and her grandmother and the lady next door would jibber at each other in this fantastic moonspeak that made her think of cats. She smiled softly when some of the words started to sound familiar.  
They met up with the consultant first thing after landing and despite her friend’s protests she wholeheartedly agreed that this was something that would be beneficial for her.   
Her friend gripped her arm a little tighter than necessary after they left the consultation. He couldn’t quite understand what was going on, but he didn’t like it.   
“Ow, let go. What’s wrong with you?” She frowned.  
“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?” He abruptly let go of her arm and turned to shout at her.  
“I’m trying to fix what’s wrong with me!” She raised her voice back at him.  
“Why? Why do you need to change? I can help you. I’m always there for you” He insisted.  
“That’s it exactly. I don’t want to have to rely on people when I want to get the most mundane tasks done. I don’t want to have to wait for when others have free time.”  
“I’m always at your beck and call whenever you need me.” She heard him pouting.  
“I don’t want to be with you all the fucking time” She finally shouted.   
He glared at her. The fact that she couldn’t actually see it didn’t stop him.   
“Is that how you feel about me?”  
“I… just don’t want to be with the same person day in and day out… it gets… stifling.”  
He grit his teeth and pulled her along by the arm. She tripped over a few things and had to stumble a few times to keep on her feet. Down an alley, a group of men watched as the two foreigners argued. One of them scoffed and another rolled his eyes at the rude foreigners.

A few very tense and quiet days later, he walked her to her appointment.   
“There’s really nothing I can say to stop you is there?” He asked softly. There was a hint of pleading in his voice.   
“No. I’m doing this.” She was steadfast in her decision.   
“Even if I swear I’ll go away if you keep up with this… this stupid idea?”  
“I’ll manage” she was really getting sick of having to rely on him. “I need to do this.”  
“I swear, I’m gonna leave you here. I’m gonna go back home.” It was ridiculous how childish he was being.   
She stared in his direction, a dark blur was all her eyes could manage, and walked into the clinic. That was the last time she spoke to him there. 

This was her last consultation before her surgery in a week. She was a little nervous knowing that her friend had left. He would probably be waiting outside. He always was. She could never get away.   
He wasn’t there. She wasn’t sure if she was elated or terrified.  
She unfolded her walking stick and turned left. The ground was slick with wet flower petals. It was spring and the air was heavy with moisture from the most recent rain. She followed the raised tiles on the sidewalk that she supposed were actually to help people like her along.   
She slowly made her way down the street. Her limited range of vision didn’t account for the root growing out of the pavement just enough to catch the bottom of her shoe and send her tumbling to the sidewalk.   
She heard someone running toward her. She assumed it was someone going to run past her and she continued to look for her guide stick.   
“Are you ok?” A deep voice asked in broken English.  
“I’m ok.” The replied in Korean. “It only hurts a little” She said. She heard the clack of her walking stick. The man gently hefted her to her feet before placing her walking stick into her hand.   
“Are you lost?” He asked her in Korean. She nodded. “I can be your tour guide for a little while if you’d like” She could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Ok” She smiled back at him.   
“Do you want some coffee?” He asked.   
“After the sort of week I’ve had, I would love some coffee.”  
He guided her to a nearby coffee shop and asked her what she wanted. She looked helpless for a moment before he sat her at a table and asked her what was wrong.   
“I can’t read anything. I don’t know what they have.” Thanks to her friend, she was basically helpless when eating out.  
He patiently read the menu to her and she decided on some royal milk bubble tea and they were going to share a chocolate raspberry waffle. He refused to let her pay.   
He came back with their order and sat close to her.   
“C- can I see what you look like?” She asked him. He sounded confused for a moment before making a noise of understanding. Apparently he hadn’t quite realised that she couldn’t see him. She heard the rustle of him taking off a hat and the clack of him taking off some sunglasses.  
“Yeah” He said. His voice sounded happier than before. She couldn't see him.  
She asked him questions and he would answer as she traced his eyelids and cheekbones with her fingers.  
“You have dimples” She smiled.  
“I hate them” He replied. She could feel him frown and try to hide them.  
“That’s a shame. I like them” She said, grabbing his cheeks and pinching in an effort to make him smile again.  
“What are you doing?” He giggled.   
“I like your voice better when you’re smiling” She said. She pulled away after tracing along his jaw. She felt his breath hitch in his throat and smirked slightly.   
“I’ll- I’ll make sure to smile then.” His voice dropped a little as he spoke quietly. “Uh… so why are you here?” He asked.   
“They’re doing an experimental surgery on my eyes. They’re hoping to prevent, if not altogether reverse my deteriorating eyesight” She said.  
“So… you’re only here for a few days then?” Disappointment apparent in his voice.  
“I’m here for another month” She replied. “Surgery isn’t until next week. I’m stuck here until they know if my eyes will stay stable.”  
“Any plans until then?” He asked with a tiny pout to his voice. He was pursing his lips and trying to look childish and cute. He must be used to getting his way with his looks, she thought.  
“I was going to ask my tour guide with a beautiful voice if he knew where I could go.”  
“How rude of me” He said. “My name is Hongbin.”  
“Mika” She answered back with a smile. “There’s a whole week until I have to get my surgery. As my tour guide, are you going to have time to show me around? I’m sure you’ve got better things to do” She said in all seriousness.  
“I have work. That keeps me busy, but I can visit you after” He said hopefully.  
More waiting. She was used to waiting though.   
“Oh.. what do you do for work?” She hoped she hadn't frowned.  
“I work for a record company” He replied.  
“That sounds like it could really be a lot of work” She mused.  
“It is, but it’s fulfilling and I love it” The smile was back in his voice.  
“Good” She smiled. She was happy for him. “You sound like someone who deserves to be happy.”   
Hongbin was glad she couldn’t see him blush. They talked for a while about her life back home and how her friend just left because he didn't want her to get the surgery. They realised that the cafe was about to close.  
“Oh… I guess I should walk you back to your place” He said and took her hand to put in the crook of his elbow.   
They very slowly walked back to the hotel and by the elevator he asked for her phone so he could put his number into it.   
“Woah. This thing’s ancient.” He turned it over in his hand. “I should take you to get a new one soon.”  
“Aren’t they expensive?” She asked. "Jerry told me they were expensive."  
"He's wrong. It's not so bad.” Hongbin replied.  
“How can I use it if I can’t see the buttons?”  
“We can set it up so you can use it” He answered.  
He put in his phone number and she programmed his name into the antiquated phone.   
“I’ll call you tomorrow when I’m free” He said. “Don’t get into too much trouble” He said, holding the phone and cupping her hand for a little longer than necessary.   
They awkwardly hugged and she went up the elevator to her room. 

“Hello?” She called out when she got into the room. No answer. He really did leave.  
She took a shower then went to bed, dreaming of a beautiful voice and dimples under her fingers.


	2. first step toward independence

The next morning she got a call from a friend.   
"Oh thank gods, Mika.”  
"What's wrong?" She mumbled groggily.  
"Jerry said they were brainwashing you and he came home to get help." Her friend said in a panic.  
"I'm here for a doctor's appointment and subsequent surgery. Jerry is not going to get me home by rallying my friends against me." She sat up in bed. "This is ridiculous. You're the fifth call I've gotten today and it's only... Eight in the morning. Doesn't that asshole have anything better to do?"  
"We're just worried about you is all"  
"There's nothing to worry about. I'm here to fix my eyes. I'll be back next month... Unless Jerry stirs up too much shit, then I might decide to stay." She said matter of factly.  
"So. Who's the lucky guy?" Her friend purred.  
"What? I've been here for a week. Why do you think there's a guy?"  
"Something in your voice" She teased.  
"I've only just met him." She answered, "I don't know if anything would happen."  
"You must really like this one. What's he look like?"  
"He's tall, has dimples. Really strong arms... Sweetest voice..." She rolled onto her back as she continued talking, letting her feet flop around off the edge of the bed.  
"Well. Keep me updated. I'll try to talk people out of bugging you at weird hours."  
"Thanks."  
She hung up and there were several other calls. Almost immediately after the last one, the phone rang again.  
"What is it Kaylee?" She asked.  
"Oh. We're you expecting another call?" Hongbin's voice asked.  
"Ah. Not as such. My phone has been ringing off the hook today."  
"I was wondering if you had eaten yet."  
"No," she replied. "I've been napping and watching tv all day."  
"I'm sorry I kept you waiting."  
"No problem. Come up" She told him her room number and he knocked as she was trying to put her pants on.   
He heard rustling and a tumble with a yelp before the door opened.  
"Are you ok?" He asked as he stepped in.  
"Fine. Just tripped on my pants."  
She zipped her pants up as she slowly made it back to her bag.   
"Have a seat" She said, gesturing toward the general direction of the couch. "I'm almost dressed"   
Hongbin sat and waited for her to go to the bathroom and change into her clothes but suddenly turned beet red and faced the door when he realised that she wasn't going to go anywhere.   
"Did you have a good day?" She asked, feeling around her luggage.  
"It was busy. We had a thing in Myeongdong and another in Incheon." He very slightly peeked out of the corner of his eye. He was a guy after all.   
"I'm gonna pretend I know where that is. Can you help me?" She walked up to him and turned her back, asking for her bra to be snapped shut.  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.  
"Sure." He said softly. He snapped her bra shut and straightened the straps. She made it back to her bag before Hongbin gulped loudly and fanned himself of with his hand. "Wow" He murmured under his breath. He wasn't sure if she was flirting with him or not.  
She smirked to herself as she pulled her shirt over her head. She heard him.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She asked. He straightened her shirt and picked up a light jacket to put on for her.  
"I thought I'd take you for some food and then we'd find a new phone for you." He fixed the lapels on her jacket.  
"You sure it won't be too expensive?"  
“Depends what you think is expensive" He replied. "But food first"  
"Lead the way, sir" She said, doing one last pat down to make sure she didn't forget anything.  
On the way to get her new phone, they stopped at nearly every cart.   
"What's this?" She took a tentative sip of the sweet drink.  
"Sikhye" He replied.  
She started coughing when she took a sip and something hit the roof of her mouth.  
"Careful. It's got rice in it. You want some ddeokbokki?" He asked.  
"Er maybe?" She asked.  
He got an order of it and Mika squinted really hard. "Holy shit that's bright red!" She exclaimed.  
"I thought you couldn't see."  
"Bright colours and blobby shapes." She replied. "And that's very quickly going away which is why I need the surgery."  
They sat on a park bench and ate their armfuls of food. When they were done Mika pat her stomach and toppled over so her head landed in Hongbin's lap.  
"Sooo full" She groaned. Hongbin grunted in agreement before wiping the pepper paste off of the corners of her mouth.  
"We should get your phone soon." Hongbin said. They grunted and struggled to get up, but finally managed. 

"What a lovely couple." The store clerk grinned. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows but didn't actually say anything. "What brings you here today?"  
"Mika needs a new phone." Hongbin said. "We heard that smartphones have options for the visually impaired."  
The salesman's eyes widened in understanding and guided them toward some of the phones. She finally decided on one after some time. The salesman spent the entire time trying to pitch his sales at Hongbin and Hongbin kept kindly reminding the salesman that the phone was for _Mika._  
"So all we gotta do is set it up for you and you're good to go." He said.  
"Do you want to come up and help?" She asked.  
He looked at his watch but eventually agreed.

He sat on the couch and she sat to his right. The salesman had put a hard case and glass protector on it and Hongbin sat, quietly reading the instructions.  
"Do you know how to set it up?" She asked. She knew the salesman had moved the contacts over, but she had to re-record the names.   
"Just about done. Then you can start recording the names." He mumbled absently. "Downloading some apps for you and stuff. Not sure how useful they'll be when you can see again, but they'll help for now according to Naver."  
She put her head on his shoulder and mumbled a tiny thank you.  
"You think you need the app that tells you what colour things are?"  
"Sure" she mumbled.  
He asked her if she wanted a few more apps before finally saying "Ok, it's ready"  
She lifted her head just as he turned to her and her lips brushed against his cheek. They both gasped and even she could see how bright his cheeks turned. It took her a couple tries to get the names right because she was nervous.  
"You have a nice voice. Have confidence in it." He finally told her.  
She finished programming the names into her phone and he showed her how to work it.   
Every five minutes or so he seemed to be getting text messages and ignoring them.  
"Your girlfriend is gonna freak if you don't reply." She said.   
"Not my girlfriend. More like my mother."  
"Step mom?"  
"Not exactly. But I'm pretty much done setting up the phone. And mother won't stop nagging me to come home."  
"You should probably go then..." Doing a poor job at hiding the sad tone in her voice.  
"I have a light day tomorrow. Do you want to go to the aquarium or something?"  
"Maybe... Sounds interesting" She said, getting ready to walk him to the door. "Call me when you get home so I know you made it safely"  
"Ok" He smiled.   
He leaned forward to hug her and she did the same, only the angle at which they met for the hug was slightly awkward and they found their lips pressed together.  
Their eyes were wide and for the first time she could almost see how brown his were.  
It took them a moment, but then her hands came up to cup the back of Hongbin's head and pull him closer. There was a moment of frantically shared, open mouthed kisses before she sucked one of his lips between her teeth and nipped at it.   
He groaned softly and pulled away.  
"I'll uh see you tomorrow, right?"  
"Mmhmm" Her breath was uneven. She stood there staring in his direction before sitting heavily on the couch again.  
The moment of silence was interrupted by a knock at the door that made Mika jump out of her seat.  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
"It's me..." Hongbin said just loud enough to be heard by her.  
She opened the door and he cupped her cheeks, pressing the sweetest kiss to her lips. He pulled away and mumbled "See you tomorrow" before disappearing back down the hall.

That night, Hongbin brushed his teeth and floated off to bed before anyone could talk to him.  
"Hyung, that's two days in a row he's gone to bed without dinner." Taekwoon said to Hakyeon before closing the bedroom door after checking on him.  
"Is he developing an eating disorder?" Jaehwan asked.  
"He isn't coming with me to the gym either." Wonsik added.   
"Maybe we should talk to him after our schedules tomorrow." Hakyeon replied.


	3. first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter involves a boy touching his own weenie... and some kissing.

The next day, as soon as their schedules had finished, Hongbin slipped away and went to the hotel.   
He knocked on the door and Mika was ready to go.   
She pulled him inside by the collar and kissed him hello.  
"Hungry?" She asked.  
"Famished." He replied after he got his breath back, we were up for our schedules by four or five and I've had a bowl of cereal. He pulled her closer with a hand to her lower back.  
"What do you want to eat?" He chuckled darkly at the possible implications of that sentence before realising he didn't want to take advantage of her in that way.   
"Bbq?" He suggested. She nodded.

After they ate, they went to the aquarium.   
"I can hear some girls giggling behind us"  
"Yep."  
"Seoul seems to be such a strange place, doesn't it, honey?" She asked loudly, in English.  
"Yes it does, my love." He replied just as loudly in English. After mumbling a question quietly to Mika he spoke up again, "Maybe we should have gone somewhere else for our honeymoon."  
The tips of their ears were a vivid scarlet, but the girls had backed off, thinking they may had been following the wrong man.  
"Glad that worked," Hongbin said, "I was running out of English words."  
"...honeymoon." She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Let's go look at the tactile exhibit!" Obvious change of subject was obvious.

She squealed as the small octopus tried to climb up her arm.   
"I thought the aquarium might have been a dumb idea," He almost never took his hand away from her lower back except to switch the strange creatures in her hands. "Are you enjoying it?" He asked hopefully.  
"This was a great idea" she smiled when a ray brushed up against her hand in the water.  
They left the aquarium and had a late lunch before going back to the hotel.  
"You wanna come in? Watch tv with me or something?" She asked.  
"Ok..." He said, suddenly nervous. There was a hint of something else in her voice.   
She handed him the remote before pulling him to the couch and leaning heavily against his side.  
He flipped it past a music channel and Vixx was playing. He left it on to see her reaction. She was listening, but he didn't see anything like recognition or excitement in her eyes.  
"You like these guys?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"They sound fun." She smiled. "I'm not really listening to the lyrics, but I like the tune."  
"Cool." He said before letting the song finish and changing the channel.  
Once he had settled on something, he sighed softly when Mika started to kiss his earlobe.  
He leaned closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her to him. They softly kissed for some time before she threw a leg over his lap to push their chests together.   
His hands found her hips and began rubbing tiny circles with his thumbs. She hummed softly before brushing her thumb across the slightly parted seam of his lips.  
His lips followed her thumb and she took advantage of the tiny gasp he made.  
She really really liked sucking his lower lip between her teeth.  
His fingers on one hand tightened as the other hand ran up her back to hold her in place so he could keep kissing her.   
Her hips involuntarily rolled and he groaned.  
Taking it as encouragement, she rolled her hips again.  
He gasped and she pressed her tongue past his lips. They kissed hungrily, tasting each other and mapping out the other's mouth until she ran a hand up the inside of his shirt.   
He giggled at first before his brain caught up with him and his phone rang.  
He pulled away and picked her up, depositing her on the couch.  
"Yes, mother?" Hongbin asked into the phone.  
Mika heard an unhappy, yet melodic male voice on the other end. "I'm fully aware.." The voice cut him off "Yes I ate." More unhappy voice. "Yeah, I'm on my way." Hongbin was more irritable than Mika ever thought she'd heard him before.  
He hung up the phone and she could practically see the irritation rolling off of him. He composed himself for a moment before turning to her worried face.  
"I have to go. I was reminded that I will be busy all day tomorrow in Busan."  
"So I won't see you tomorrow?" Trying to hide the sadness from her voice.  
"Unfortunately not." He replied. He traced her lower lip with his thumb and kissed her again. "Said he wanted me back five minutes ago." She could hear him pouting.  
"Go on then. Don't want to upset mother." She smirked.  
"Yeah..." He backed away reluctantly before collecting his things and getting up to go to the door.  
He properly kissed her one last time before telling her goodbye and leaving.  
She leaned against the door for a few minutes hoping for a repeat of the previous day, but nothing happened.  
Hongbin was standing on the other side of the door, trying to compose himself enough to walk home without having to waddle.

 

"There's trouble." Hyuk teased as Hongbin walked through the door. "Umma's shitting kittens."  
Hongbin went to get ready for an early night, but Hakyeon was standing in front of his closet.  
"Hi. I need things... Possibly to pack for tomorrow as well."  
"So you do remember your appointments." He raised an eyebrow.  
"Did I miss something today?" Hongbin was desperate to recall what he needed to do but didn't.  
"I was just afraid you weren't going to make it to Busan with us."  
"What gave you that idea?"  
"You've been gone for much longer than normal for one." Hakyeon insisted. "Every day."  
"A couple of days is hardly every day." He pushed past the leader to get his clothes.  
"Is it drugs? Do we need to get you help?" Hakyeon asked.  
"The Fuck? No, I'm not on drugs." He replied, incredulous.  
"Then what's wrong? You can talk to me."  
"There's nothing wrong, and no, I can't talk to you." Hongbin insisted, "Just drop it ok? I'm here aren't I? I haven't missed any appointments."  
"No..." Hakyeon sighed, "I suppose you haven't."

Hongbin grabbed his clothes and took a shower. Images of Mika, less clothed than he'd ever seen her, grinding in his lap came to mind. No matter how cold the water, no matter how many times he shook his head, the picture wouldn't leave his mind's eye.   
He turned up the heat and tried to wash the thought out by washing his hair. By the time he got to the conditioner, he had taken an unnecessarily large handful and gotten most of it through his hair before looking at his palm and sighing.   
This just wasn't right. He thought to himself. He really shouldn't be- his hand wrapped around himself, he was so hard already. It probably wouldn't take long to get off.   
He palmed the head before running his hand back down the shaft.  
He really was close. The involuntary thought of her wrapping her lips around him set him off with a noise muffled poorly by his grit teeth and his upper arm.  
Hongbin got out of the shower, flushed and feeling slightly guilty before he was stopped by Taekwoon.   
“You really aren’t on drugs, right?”  
“No. I am not on drugs. Did Hakyeon put you up to this?” The irritation in his voice was palpable.  
Taekwoon’s only response was to reach into a pocket. He pulled out a large wad of condoms and a tiny bottle of lube. He held onto Hongbin's hand.  
“What do I need this for?” Hongbin held up the small bottle.  
“Do you not… remember how it works?… That’s why you’re trying to hide it? I’m not here to judge. If you need I can walk you through it or something-”  
Hongbin looked at Taekwoon.  
“I’m pretty sure I know what to do better than you do, Hyung” Before walking off with the condoms. “Not like I’m new at this…”


	4. and they done sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, still kinda new at writing het. i suck at it

The day Hongbin was gone was the longest and most boring day Mika had experienced since she got into the screaming argument with her friend- er former friend, Jerry. 

On the other side of the country, Hongbin wasn’t faring much better. They did their dance, they had their interview. He sighed wistfully every thirty seconds when he wasn’t actively speaking to fans or answering questions.   
Taekwoon dropped his hand on Hongbin’s knee under the table and squeezed gently in a show of support. Hongbin tried to keep his ears from turning red when Taekwoon rubbed tiny circles with his thumb to distract him.  
They finished their schedules and once they got to the dorm, Taekwoon told Hongbin to go.   
Hongbin had his ear to his phone before he was even out of the building.   
“Hello” she sounded groggy.  
“Did I wake you?” Hongbin asked  
“No.” Her voice perked up immediately, “I was just sitting around watching tv.” He didn’t hear her shuffling around, getting dressed.  
“I know it’s a little late, but do you mind if I come to visit?” He asked.  
“I’d love it” She replied.   
“Great, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He said before hanging up.

She brushed her hair and teeth and washed her face, making sure she looked ok. She sat on the couch and waited nervously.   
Hongbin knocked on the door and a few moments later, she answered the door.   
“Hi” She said before moving aside, letting him in.   
As soon as the door closed, Hongbin cupped her face in his hands and pressed their lips together.   
“Hi…” She gasped when they parted for air.   
“Is it weird to say I missed you?” He asked, leaving tiny pecks against her lips and cheeks, moving to her eyelids.   
“I missed you too.” She replied quietly, pink gracing her cheeks.   
Hongbin brought his lips to her with a grin and she could feel him smile between kisses.   
"Are you that happy to see me?" She asked, genuinely surprised.  
"My hyungs were worried with how much I was sighing." He kissed up to her ear and she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck while she brought her hands under his shirt.  
"Holy shit... You could grind meat on this" She said as she felt his stomach. He giggled when she brushed a ticklish spot. She took the chance to lift his shirt enough and press her lips to the same spot.   
Hongbin groaned in his throat and she snaked her tongue out. He made an airy moan. Not at all manly, but she needed to hear it again.   
She spent some time focused on tasting and kissing that spot that Hongbin actually lifted her to her feet and pressed her against the door he came through.  
His breaths were ragged and his skin felt so warm.  
"Slow down." He whispered against her neck.  
What he didn't notice, but she did, was how he had pinned her to the door. One of his legs were between hers and she took advantage by rocking her hips against it.  
"Fuck..." She whispered on a breath, "Fucking kiss me already... Close... Don't know how quiet I'm gonna be." She had her head tilted up waiting for a kiss.   
It took him a moment for his head to catch up with what she said and brought their lips together just as he pushed his leg a little harder against her.  
She moaned and shook as her hips helplessly rocked back and forth against her will.  
Once she had slowed down, Hongbin picked her up, legs wrapping around his waist and carried her to the bedroom.  
He put her down on the bed and she pushed him away to take off her pants.  
"No point in leaving them on," She took off her underwear, "soaked through. Gonna chafe." Hongbin stared at her, dumbstruck.  
"Should I turn off the lights?" He asked.  
"Why?"  
"Well you can't see me I thought it would only be fair if-ah" Hongbin couldn't speak. She had pushed his jeans down to his thighs and was mouthing at the head of his cock through his boxer briefs. "Ok- the lights will stay on." He finally said.   
"Good." She grinned, "Now lay down while I take advantage of you." She grinned.  
He laid back, but grabbed her hand, pulling her on top of him. She sat on his hips and he could feel her warmth through his underwear. She leaned back and he groaned at the sudden pressure. He licked his lips as he watched her pull her shirt off, leaving her only in a bra.  
"Let me..." Hongbin said softly. She could feel his left hand trembling violently.  
"You ok?" She asked.  
"It's normal." He replied. He sat up, running his hands up her sides and finally cupping her breasts. He pressed his face into the cleavage before gently biting her left breast and then soothing the red mark with his tongue.  
He unsnapped her bra and slowly brought the straps down her arms before cupping her breasts once more and giving them his full attention.   
He latched onto a nipple, softly nipping at it and laving it with his tongue while pressing into the other one with his thumb.   
She rocked her hips to remind him that she had other body parts, but he just hummed an affirmative noise at her to tell her that he was fully aware.  
She reached down to touch herself, but he grabbed both of her hands and held them behind her with one of his, making her breasts jut out farther.   
"Please" She whimpered "Touch me already." He brought his free hand down her stomach and rest it just above the patch of curls. "Please, Hongbin..." She sighed.  
He sucked on the other nipple while bringing his thumb down to rub at her clit. "Ah- harder"  
He added a tiny bit of pressure and in no time, her hips were rocking again and she made a repetitive whining moan.  
He let go of her arms and instead of falling forward like he expected her to do, she started tugging at the buttons in Hongbin's shirt.  
She bit and licked desperately at his skin, as she continued to undress him. "Uhn- No marks" Was as far his vocabulary would let him go.  
He made so much noise as she traced her fingers along his well defined muscles, following the path her fingers made with her lips and tongue.   
She slid down his body and nuzzled the bulge straining against the grey cotton.  
"May I?" She asked.  
"...Yes oh gods yes. Please." He was babbling.  
He lifted his hips when she pulled his underpants down. She threw them over her shoulder and mouthed at his inner thigh. She ran her hands up the smooth expanse of pale skin before reaching the apex. She held his cock in her hand like she was testing the weight of it before finally wrapping her fingers around the base and stroking to just below the crown.   
He lost his breath when she leaned forward and brushed her lips against the head, leaving them shining with precome. He had to close his eyes with a groan when he saw her lick her lips clean with an incredibly pleased expression on her face. He arched and made a stuttered moan when she darted her tongue out to lap at the slit.   
"If you want to have sex with me, you need to stop-" He was interrupted as she took the head into her mouth, "Gonna have to stop right now." He groaned as she sucked a tiny bit harder.  
She let go of him with a sloppy sounding slurp noise and he breathed heavily before sitting up.  
"I dropped my jacket by the door. Hang on a second, ok?"  
He brought the whole jacket with him and came into the bedroom to see her rubbing circles against her clit.   
He shrugged his open shirt off before climbing onto the bed next to her and pressing his middle finger into her.  
She stopped touching herself.  
"No no, keep going." He replied. "I want to see what you like. He pushed another finger in.   
"Harder" she groaned. His hand made a wet noise as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her other hand pulled him closer so she could kiss him quickly.  
He was hovering over her, only his hand touching her. He would move away any time she made a move to touch his cock that hung heavily between them.  
"Please..." She whined.  
"Come for me first, beautiful. I want to watch you come apart with no distractions." He purred before kissing her between her breasts and sucking hard on a nipple.  
She was so wet. She made the tiniest noises. He dropped down between her legs and pushed her hand out of the way before sucking noisily on her clit. He flicked it with his tongue once and she arched hard.  
He lifted his head in time to see her face contort to one of pure pleasure.  
She heard him open the condom wrapper and a moment later felt him at her entrance.  
"Do you want this?" He asked.  
"Just get in me already."   
"Tell me you want this." He said.  
"I need you. Please please don't make me wait anymore-ah... Yes." She chanted the word yes over and over as he pressed in and kissed her softly.  
"Don't stop." She groaned and went back to murmuring happily as he rocked into her.  
She clawed at his back and lifted one leg while grabbing a handful of his ass with the other. "'mazing ass" She managed to grunt out.   
He lifted her legs and brought them to frame his ribs, snapping a little harder and making her arch. He felt her muscles clench again and he rolled her on top of him.  
"What?" She froze. She had never done this before.   
"Ride me." He said. "Use me to make yourself come." He said. He guided her hips up and down until she kept it going.  
"Oh! Oh my! This is wonderful!" She exclaimed.  
"Try leaning back a little." He said.  
"Holy Fuck" She said before rubbing tiny circles against her clit. "Oh Fuck- too soon." She cried out and clenched around him.   
He pulled her down to kiss him before bringing his knees up and snapping rapidly into her. She was so sensitive and she was going to come again.  
"Come with me?" He asked.  
"Hurry. I'm coming, hurry!" She cried out and a moment later, he snarled before pressing their lips together and rocking gently, riding out their orgasms.  
"Fuck..." Hongbin grinned as he was catching his breath. She nodded.

They lay there for a moment and caught their breath before she kissed the center of his chest and rolled off of him.  
"Shower?" He asked.  
"If I could feel my legs, that would be lovely." She said pleasantly.   
Most of the shower was spent with soft kisses and touches. Her arms were wrapped around him with her face pressed to his chest. She wanted to 'see' his back. The sensation of her fingers tracing his spine was making his breath hitch. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head.  
"Hongbin..." She started.  
"Hmm?"   
"Will you like me even if I can see?" She asked nervously.  
"Of course I will. Your eyes are going to get well and I'll be able to show you how beautiful everything is. Might even lend you one of my cameras to see what you think is beautiful." He traced his fingers down her back as they let the water run over them. "Question is, will you like me when you can see again." He teased.  
"I'm sure I will."


	5. house guest

The day of her surgery came and Hongbin had a schedule. He was worried about her. He hoped he could get done quickly.  
He checked his phone messages.

  
_'Hey, Bin... I'm going into surgery now. It'll probably be about noon when they're done and I'll be in the recovery room for another hour. Should I wait for you or should I get them to take me back to the hotel?'_

Her message sounded a little scared. His heart clenched at the fact that he couldn't be there for her. He called her after he left the stage and was cleaning his face of makeup.

"Hi. I have to keep this short, but I'll come get you. Just stay put, ok? See you soon." He hung up and looked at his watch.

  
"Hyung," he told Taekwoon. "I have to go. Tell Hakyeon that... that I have a charity thing I have to do."

He raised his eyebrow at the younger man. "Fine, but don't skip out on anything else."

"I won't." He said.

Hongbin ran as quickly as he could to the clinic. It was close to two when he got through the doors.

"Where's Mika?" He asked

"She said she'd wait for you outside." The nurse replied.  
Hongbin ran out and turned left. Mika was about to cross the street into oncoming traffic when Hongbin grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

She felt the rush of air as a car passed and she held tightly to Hongbin, letting him pick her up.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." She told him groggily. She folded her walking stick and turned her head to him. She had bandages covering her eyes. And her cheeks looked a little bruised.

"I think we should go to my place. That way I can keep an eye on you while you recover."

"Nnkay." She replied, her head lolling on his shoulder.

"How long are you supposed to keep the bandages on?"

"They gave me a care packet and pills." She said, her voice was growing softer. "If I'm stayin' with you. I should prolly check out my hotel... Hungry." She said. Her voice fading away.

He got to the dorm and Taekwoon was waiting for him. He gave a strange look to Hongbin.

"You said you weren't here to judge, Hyung. Can you pull my futon out so I can put Mika down?"

Taekwoon did what was asked of him and even brought the couch cushions from the living room to prop her up.

"Can you watch her? I need to do a few things before she wakes up."

"Hurry, I don't know how to explain this to Hyung." Taekwoon replied, pulling a blanket up to her chin.  
Hongbin rushed out of the house with her hotel key.

Hongbin came back quickly with her luggage. He made sure he got everything. He checked three times.  
He pulled the large, brightly colored piece of luggage behind him into the dorm and stopped when he sensed someone staring at him.  
He saw Hakyeon glaring angrily at him on the couch.  
"Uh. Hi." He said uneasily.  
"Have a seat." Hakyeon stood.  
"Can I check on Mika first?" Hongbin asked.  
"Mika?" Hakyeon frowned, "Taekwoon just kept calling her 'Hongbin's charity case' I don't even know what to think anymore." His voice became desperate, "You don't talk to me. You've got so many secrets!"  
"You're just going to insist she's a sasaeng and tell me I have to send her away. I can't do that Hyung. She just got out of surgery and she needs someone to help her recover."  
"Wait," He looked confused, "Is she even a charity case then? It sounded to me like Taekwoon was covering something else up for you as well. Like you were hiding a boyfriend."  
"What? No. Mika's a girl. I'm going to go check on her." He left the room before his ears could turn red and give him away.

Hongbin stuck his head into the room and saw Mika surrounded by four men. Taekwoon was softly bludgeoning her with a really fluffy toy cat he had... Well, more making the toy cat box with her shoulder. Wonsik was massaging one foot and Jaehwan was massaging the other. Sanghyuk was hanging onto her waist with his head resting on a breast.  
"Guys, give Mika some space." Hongbin said, irritation, clear in his voice. He kicked Sanghyuk for good measure.  
"Hey, Bin. Did you have trouble checking out?" She asked. She heard him looking at her care instructions.  
"Nah. I didn't have trouble until I got home." He said absently. "Have you eate-"  
She reached out and pulled him to her. She pulled his face close and kissed him softly.  
The others gasped in surprise.  
"What?" They both asked.  
"Taekwoon had us convinced you were gay." Sanghyuk said.  
"I like to think that I’m open to many possibilities.” Hongbin grumbled, “...gay… pfft.”  
"No. Totally not gay." Mika said.  
"Well. Many things are being revealed." Hakyeon said angrily before walking away.  
“Look, I’ll be back, Mika.” She nodded.

“Hyung, come back.” Hongbin said, grabbing Hakyeon‘s hand.  
“What, are you finally going to talk to me about your ‘charity case’? It’s just one line after another with you.”  
Hongbin looked confused for a moment, “You didn’t let me explain. I didn’t say anything because I knew you would be mad at me about her.”  
"Then talk. I'll shut up for a few minutes." He crossed his arms.  
As soon as Hongbin opened his mouth, Hakyeon started a barrage of questions. "How am I gonna explain this to the manager? I mean what's going to happen when this leaks out? Are we going to have to tell everyone that she's a fucking CHARITY CASE Just to avoid suspicion?" He shouted at the bedroom, "It's not like you to think with your dick like this."  
"She's not a charity case." Hongbin glared angrily at Hakyeon "I don't know what to say to you." He looked at a loss for words. "She needs to be looked after until she recovers."  
"I have a follow up appointment in a week." Mika was on the floor by the bedroom door. Sanghyuk was latched onto her leg.  
She managed to crawl that far with the giant leech hanging on.  
"Let go! I have to use the bathroom." She told him.  
She got to her feet and Hakyeon watched as Hongbin gave her directions. It was like they'd known each other for a long time.  
"Left ten paces." She walked ten steps and waited for the next instruction, "right five. One left. Find the door. Do you need help finding things in there?" He asked.  
"I think I'll be fine. You can keep arguing with mother about your charity case." She said bitterly before closing the door loudly.  
"For fucks sake, why is everyone against me today?" Hongbin growled as he headed towards the kitchen.  
"It's a hole you dug yourself." Hakyeon said with a frown before sitting on the couch again, drumming his fingers irritably on his knee.

Hongbin went to the kitchen.  
"It wasn't a guy then?" Hongbin shook his head, "I'm usually so good at figuring this kinda thing out." Taekwoon pouted.  
Hongbin took a few calming breaths, resting his forehead between Taekwoon's shoulder blades. The older man shivered when Hongbin started speaking against his back.  
"How long has Mika been awake?"  
"A little after you left."

**Flash back to thirty minutes ago**

Mika groaned and reached up to rub her eyes. A hand stopped her. "Don't do that." Taekwoon said softly grabbing her hand. She tried to pull away.

"Who are you? Where's Hongbin? My friend... He was just with me... Uh... He's tall... Has dimples-"

"I know who he is. He went to check you out of your hotel room. He didn't want you to wake up alone, so I'm here."

"Are you two friends?" She asked.

"...Friends, roommates… something, Yeah."

"He told me a little about his roommates," She smiled, "He said two had really soft talking voices... Yeonnie and Woonie-"

"That's me, I'm Taekwoon," He said almost excitedly.

"C-can I see what you look like?" She asked.

"B-but you can't take off your- oh" She reached forward to feel his face and he grabbed her wrist to put her hand on his cheek. She grinned and squished his cheeks for a moment before feeling his nose.

"You have the cutest nose." She smiled. Before he could answer, she was tracing his lower lip. "If I didn't like Hongbin so much, I'd probably want to kiss you..." She sighed as she traced his jaw and then up to his forehead.

She went back to his cheeks again and turned toward the bedroom door when she heard a shocked gasp.

"Woonie. A word please." Hakyeon said just outside of the bedroom door.

"Be right back. Uh. Here. Relax for a second." Taekwoon handed her the softest toy cat he owned before leaving the room.

"Taekwoon. Who is that?" Hakyeon asked in an almost condescending tone.

"That would be Kong's charity case. I'm watching her until he gets back." He said softly.

"But why is the charity case in _our_ house?" Hakyeon asked.

"She needs to be taken care of after her surgery. Don't worry, It's only a few days." Taekwoon replied.

"What part of 'this is our private space' does he not understand? It's our sanctuary where Jaehwan can wander around without any pants if he wants."

"If you look carefully, Jaehwan can continue to enjoy wandering the dorm in all his pantsless glory without offending anyone new. She can't see it."

"But... I ... It's the principle of the thing."

"Calm down, talk to Kong. Get this sorted out." He told Hakyeon. His tone had a note of finality to it.

**Present**

"Hyung. I'm an idiot. Why can I never get anything right?" Hongbin asked Taekwoon.

"Probably because you've been living your life 'do it now, ask forgiveness later' a little too often lately"

"And what does he mean thinking with my dick?"

"She's beautiful, I'm sure she could bat her currently non-existent eyes and get you to do anything."

"Her powers must be very strong if they're restricted by the bandages and Hongbin is still at her beck and call." Sanghyuk said, nosing his way into the conversation.

"For fucks sake guys, I'm not under a spell, I'm not thinking with my dick, and she's not a fucking charity case!" He shouted and then finally calmed down a bit.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to talk to Mika." He walked toward the bathroom.

Just as he turned, Mika shrieked, shortly followed by Wonsik shrieking and profusely apologizing. Hongbin ran to the bathroom door and saw Wonsik leaning against the outside with his hand on his chest, still apologizing. He pushed the rapper out of the way and went in.

"You ok, precious?" Hongbin asked before he dodged a towel being thrown toward him.

"Did it hit?" She asked.

"Almost." Hongbin said softly. "Are you done?" He asked her, facing the door. "I was about done when the banshee came into the bathroom." She smiled.

"That would be Wonsik. Look, I'm sorry Hakyeon keeps being such a bitch." He started.

"He does have a point though. It is your fault for being so secretive." She replied. Hongbin sighed.

"And I never called you a charity case. I just said I was going to a charity thing as an excuse to get you from surgery. Please don't hate me." He said sadly.

"I don't hate you. I'm just upset." She said.

"What do I do?" He said, wrapping his arms around her. He rest his cheek on her head. "I'm such a colossal fuck up." He said into her hair.

"What you're going to do is sit everyone down, introduce me properly and tell us all what you've been leaving out." She said softly.


	6. house meeting

Hongbin walked them to the couch and called a house meeting. Hakyeon refused to sit down.   
“So first thing’s first. Introductions” Hongbin said. "This is Mika. We've thought long and hard on putting a title to our relationship. She is my official butt toucher." He said proudly, "You’ve met Taekwoon.”  
“I like his cheeks.” She said.  
"Me too. Hakyeon is causing all of the fuss and making my life hell right now,” He continued.  
“You did it to yourself,” Hakyeon and Mika said at the same time.  
“If you haven’t yet, you can see what the rest look like after we’ve cleared everything up.” Hongbin said quickly.  
“Ok.”  
Hongbin went into explaining her story, having her fill in the gaps on the parts he wasn’t too sure about. He tastefully left out the fact that they had slept with each other. No point in raising Hakyeon’s suspicions even more than he needed to.  
Hakyeon spoke up. “You see that? She and that friend of hers, they must have come up with this plan to get her into our house.” He pointed directly in her face and she never flinched. “Y’know I bet she’s not even fucking blind. She’s gone in for eyelid surgery.” He reached to pull a bandage off and in an instant, Hongbin was in front of her, cradling her head.   
“You can’t take the bandages off until tomorrow morning at the earliest, Hyung” He said urgently. “Don’t compromise the experiment.” Hongbin said in a flat voice.   
“You know what? Maybe he’s right. Maybe I’m a gold digger. Maybe I only got close to you to meet the famous people you know… Do you know famous people?” She stopped and asked. Hongbin chuckled. She stood up abruptly, “Anyway, I won’t sit here and be ridiculed- woah” She sat heavily on the floor, “I guess I will sit here, but I won’t be ridiculed like this when my feelings for Hongbin are genuine and I have no idea what this fucking diva is babbling on about.” Hongbin helped her back onto the couch.   
“Are you ok?” Hongbin checked her over.  
“Yeah.” she said softly, sounding like she was trying not to cry, “it hurts… crying and my head and everything” She sobbed.   
“Hyogi, can you get that paper bag that was next to Mika’s purse? I think it’s time for her pills.”  
“So-” she said softly, “What haven’t you told me?” She asked, trying to distract herself from her headache.   
“Well… I do work for a record company, but I’m a singer. That’s why I’m always busy.”   
“Makes sense… Are you famous?”   
Hakyeon scoffed. Hongbin made a long drawling high pitched noise.  
“Reasonably. I’d say reasonably famous.”   
“That’s why you were happy I couldn’t see you… and know nothing about Korean music.”  
“I wanted you to get to know me without any pretenses…” Hongbin said softly. “I’ve fucked things up. Now you’re gonna think I always lie and keep things from everyone. I’m gonna go jump off the balcony now.” He moved to get up and Mika had wrapped her arms and legs around one of Hongbin’s legs.  
“Don’t make me bite you.” Hongbin stopped, “Sit down. Finish explaining before I decide how hard I’m gonna kick your ass.”   
“You know that band that was playing on tv a few days ago? The one you said you liked the tune?” She nodded. “That’s us.”  
“No way. Really?”  
“Don’t buy into her fake enthusiasm, children” Hakyeon insisted, “She just wants to drive us apart. Make us jealous.”  
“What are you talking about now?” Hongbin said, voice dripping with irritation.  
“She tried to kiss our Woonie. She really did. She said he had a cute nose and was touching his lips and everything.” Hakyeon insisted, trying to get them to see reason.  
“Hyung,” Taekwoon said, stopping Hakyeon from speaking. “Have you ever seen how blind people can see what a person looks like?”  
“They can’t. Ha! Hakyeon one, charity case zero” He said haughtily.   
“Jaehwan. Could come here for a moment and sit next to Mika?” Hongbin asked. Jaehwan did as was asked of him. Hongbin knelt next to them and brought her hand to Jaehwan’s cheek. The other hand went to the other cheek. “This is Jaehwan.” Hongbin said. She started tracing his cheeks and jaw. He squeaked when she got to his ears.  
“Oh my, you have the cutest little elf ears.” She tugged at the tops then felt his nose. “You must look like a pixie” She grinned. “Bin, you have the cutest friends.” She felt his lips, a moment after tracing the bottom lip and the edge of his top lip, she sighed softly. “Why must your friends be so attractive?” She whined.  
“Making an effort not to feel insulted.” Hongbin pouted.  
“Didn’t say you weren’t beautiful.” She smiled that ‘promise of something more’ smile that Hongbin found irresistible.  
Hongbin kissed her forehead and hugged her.   
“That is how she sees what someone looks like.” Hongbin stated.

Hakyeon walked up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand to his cheek so quickly it made a tiny slap noise.  
"Go on." He said with a scowl.  
"I can't really see what you look like with all of your muscles tensed up like that. You'll give yourself a headache."  
Too late for that, sweetheart." He said, trying to relax his face.  
For some reason she started at the top of his head this time. He had no idea what she did but he let out an involuntary sigh as the muscles started to relax for the first time in over a week. She ran her fingers through his hair and traced his eyebrows before running her thumbs over his cheekbones toward his nose. She traced down the bridge and over his philtrum. She ran her fingers over his lower lip over and over. He was starting to get a little self conscious about it  
"You have the softest lips I've ever seen." She said, not stopping. She finally moved down to his chin and jaw finally to his neck. "Wow... How do you keep your great big lightbulb head from falling over?"  
"Ok. I'm done here." Hakyeon snapped.  
"Yeah. Me too. I'll just find some place to stay until my appointment." She said.  
"Good." Hakyeon said.  
Taekwoon gave Hongbin a look. Hongbin pulled Mika into his lap and held her until she stopped struggling.   
"All those voting that Mika stays." Taekwoon said softly.  
Everyone but Mika and Hakyeon raised their hands.  
"Those against" Hakyeon raised his hand. The leader sighed and crossed his arms.  
"I know you're his official butt toucher and all that, but please abstain from whatever else touching you plan on doing. He's an innocent boy." Hakyeon pouted. The whole house burst into laughter.   
"Don't worry, you won't see any of the touching we do." She tried to waggle her eyebrows but groaned in pain.  
Sanghyuk put the bag with her medicine in Hongbin's hand and ran to get her a glass of water.  
"Ok, precious. Time to get into bed." 

She took her pills and Hongbin tucked her in.   
"Do you need anything else?" He asked.  
"Can you sing me to sleep?" She asked him.  
She drifted off with their hands clasped together to the three bears song.


	7. a visit to the office

She woke up the next morning with the sun and crawled out of bed. Once she got to the door, she stood and counted her steps to the bathroom. When she was out, she very slowly made it to the living room.   
"What are you doing?" Hakyeon asked, his tone accusatory, making her jump.  
"Trying to find the couch." She said quietly before tripping over the corner of a rug. Hakyeon caught her, but fell over onto the couch with Mika on top of him. Somehow their faces collided and Hakyeon lips were pressed against hers.   
They lay there for a moment in the shock of it all, exchanging breaths before reality sunk in and she squirmed away. Hakyeon pushed against her chest to help her up and got a knee to the crotch for his efforts.  
They sat on opposite sides of the couch and Hakyeon turned on the tv. They watched in awkward silence until Hongbin came in, all smiles.  
"Why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?" Hongbin asked Mika.  
"I kissed your girlfriend..." Hakyeon said, "It was an accident."  
"I thought you hated her. What happened? Please explain." Hongbin pouted.  
"He caught me when I tripped over something and I guess we landed wrong." She said.  
"But you're ok though?" She nodded, "Thank you Hyung for taking care of her for me."   
Hakyeon looked at the second maknae in shock. He didn't understand how someone could be so forgiving, especially after the scene he made yesterday.   
"Mika, I have to change your bandages. Might as well shower or something since I'm taking the gauze off, right?"  
"D-don't be too noisy" Hakyeon said over his shoulder as Hongbin walked her to the bathroom. 

Hongbin said he would be right back and grabbed her clothes and new eye patches for her.   
As soon as the door closed, she lunged at him and he had to drop everything in order to catch her.   
“I need you so bad” She growled between kisses.  
“It pains me to say this, but it said no strenuous activity. Please don’t make this harder on me” He whined.   
She pouted cutely at him.   
“It won’t work, your powers have been bound! Muhahaha!” She scoffed and slid down his body, getting to her feet.   
“Ok. You win this time, meanie beanie” she crossed her arms.   
He helped her out of her clothes and Hongbin told her to keep her eyes shut so he could help her with the bandages.   
“Does it hurt?” He asked as he ran a warm wet washcloth over her face.  
“What you’re doing feels nice” She said.   
“I’m gonna have to turn off the lights to give you eye drops” He said. “The instructions say keep your eyes from being exposed to light.”  
“So no cheating to see what you look like. Got it.”

He finished and turned the lights back on. He draped her over his lap and washed her hair.  
"I feel like I'm at a salon" She said with a soft smile. He figured that since he was at it, he would wash the expanse of skin draped over her body as well.   
She stretched languidly as he went over her skin with the soapy washcloth and hummed softly as he circled her belly button. He lifted one of her legs and started from the ankle. He slowly drew designs in her leg to her inner thigh.  
He gasped when she turned her head to softly kiss his stomach.  
"Mika..." He started out trying to warn her, but she pulled away and traced her hand up his chest. "We can't-" she kissed a nipple. "Strenuous... Ah"  
She wrapped her hand around his cock and started stroking gently before brushing their lips together.  
"It's not strenuous if you're gentle." She whispered before kissing him.   
"But I don't have any-" before he could finish the sentence, condoms slid under the door with a note that said 'Don't get her pregnant. We're going for dance practice.' It was Hakyeon's handwriting.

Hongbin reached the three feet to the door and stared at the note for a moment before picking up the condoms. He froze in an awkward backbend because Mika was currently applying tiny kitten licks up and down his cock.  
"Fuck... You drive me insane, woman." He groaned.  
She chuckled as he pulled her up for a kiss. He scooped her up and placed her on the counter by the sink. He finished washing her off and leaned forward, pressing their chests together. "Nice and clean." He said. She could hear how rough his voice sounded.  
"I think you missed a spot." She kissed him.  
"I suppose you're right." He traced her slit with his thumb. "I may have to inspect this closer." He said before dipping his head to kiss his way down her stomach.  
He hesitated for a moment, breathing hotly against her.  
"Should I turn off the light? For your eyes..." He asked.  
"I'll be fine." She said.  
Without warning he leaned forward and sucked her clit between his teeth. She yelled and her entire body shook as she threw an arm over her eyes.  
"Oh Fuck" She whispered. "Oh.... AH" She couldn't form words. "Need you." She finally managed to say. Her cheeks were flushed and Hongbin froze for a split second to stare at her.  
She heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper and she heard a tiny sigh a moment later and Hongbin took a deep breath to compose himself.  
"I love this feeling... Right here." He murmured against her neck as he ran the head up and down her entrance, teasing her. "Almost as much as this." He groaned softly as he pushed in. He held still once he was fully in and kissed her.  
"Are you just gonna do this all day? She asked softly.  
"I probably could~" Hongbin sang. She growled and rocked her hips up. "Mmm but I won't..." He said as he gently rolled his hips back.  
He rocked slowly into her, pressing kisses and occasionally changing angles before he pulled away, lifted her to her feet and placed her hands on the counter.  
"Is it ok if I go a little faster?" He asked.  
"Please yes." She sounded exasperated.  
He snapped his hips forward. It was faster but not significantly harder. It made a world of difference.   
She pushed back, making a keening noise and it made the knot in his stomach grow tighter.   
"I'm- sorry- not- gonna- last-" Hongbin panted.   
"Me too- close. Come already..."  
She squeezed him tightly when she came, pulling the air from his lungs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck over and over as he rode out his orgasm.   
As he rest his head between her shoulder blades, she spoke up, "Now we need to wash off again. You made me all sweaty."  
He turned her to kiss her softly and they washed off.  
"Do you want to go to our dance practice?" He asked when he was toweling her off.  
"Sure. I like your music." She said as he put her new eye patches on for her. These were more comfortable. She could blink, but it still kept the light out and allowed for air circulation.  
"Only problem is we can't tell anyone there that you're my official butt toucher." He said, his voice heavy with displeasure.  
"You have to practice though. I've been keeping you from that long enough." She replied. "If I have to be Vixx's charity case in order to be near you, then so be it."  
"As long as you're ok with it." He sounded unsure.  
"I need to get outside. The air is too stuffy." She said.  
"I can't see what I'm wearing so can you pick something presentable for me?" She asked.  
"Sure" He replied, looking at the clothes he initially picked and went back to the bedroom. A moment later, he came back and handed her a long sleeved shirt.  
"This isn't mine." She said, feeling the material.  
"I know. It's mine." He smiled. She smiled back.  
She dressed and Hongbin put a jacket on her before they walked outside.   
It was a short walk to the office and if anyone was curious about her, Mika never heard anyone ask.  
She sat and listened to them practice for a while. Whenever they stopped, she could hear Hakyeon telling how various members could sharpen up their moves.   
They stopped for a break and Hongbin sat, panting, next to Mika.   
"You guys work so hard." She said softly.  
"Need to look good. Do you want some water?" He asked her.  
"Actually if you show me to the bathroom..." She mumbled.  
He guided one of her hands to hold his shirt. It was the least sweaty and disgusting thing on him and he placed her other hand on the wall.   
He counted five doors with her before crossing a hallway, turning right and counting five more.   
"Ladies bathroom. I can't go in with you." He said.  
"It's fine. You can go back to practice. I'll find my way back."

Mika stepped out of the bathroom and felt her way along the wall. She counted five doors, but there was no hallway, so she kept walking. She finally found a hallway, walked across it and counted five more doors. She stepped in and sat on the floor by the door. It was very quiet. Too quiet.  
She left the door ajar and sat quietly, waiting for Hongbin.   
She knew she was in the wrong place. The floor was carpeted instead of wooden.   
She waited just outside of the room she found herself in, but eventually she fell asleep.   
She knew someone would find her if she sat still.

She woke up when she was scooped up into a pair of strong arms.  
"We were waiting for you." Taekwoon's soft voice said into her ear, making her shiver.  
"I got lost." She said groggily, snuggling into the singer's shoulder.  
"I know. We've been so worried about you."  
"Sorry" She mumbled, but made no move to get out of his arms.  
She snuggled into his neck when he adjusted her in his arms. She smirked to herself when she heard his breath hitch, but did nothing more than breathe against the skin.  
He got to the practice room and sat her on a chair. He texted everyone and breathed a heavy sigh of relief that she wasn't torturing him anymore.  
"Hyung, why is your face red?" Sanghyuk teased.  
"It's- it's not," Taekwoon stuttered.

"Where was she?" Hongbin asked as he ran in, "And why is your face red?"  
"I uh found her in the offices." Taekwoon replied, ignoring the second half of the question.  
"Not sure how I got lost..." She said sheepishly.  
"Well, now that we found you, let's go home for dinner, ok?" Hongbin helped Mika to her feet. She nodded.  
They rode back to the dorm in the van and Taekwoon rushed off to the kitchen to start cooking.

They all sat down and Hongbin served her food.  
"What is this?" She asked as she scooped up some egg.   
"Bibimbap" Taekwoon said through a mouth full of rice.   
"It's really good" She said, pouting because when she scooped, there was barely a bite of rice on the spoon. They watched in silence as she tried to scoop more, but kept missing.   
She finally resorted to using her fingers to locate where her food had gone. 

"What are we doing tomorrow?" She asked after dinner.  
"I have an idea..." Taekwoon said softly.


	8. piano lessons

The next day they guided her to the van. Once they reached their destination, they ushered her into a building and they rode the elevator to the sixth floor. She heard them looking around for where they had to go.  
"Would you like something to drink?" Hongbin asked.  
"Ice Mocha?" She asked.  
Hongbin guided her to a chair and suddenly she shrieked when something touched her shoulder.  
She reached out and felt soft fur.  
"Why is there a cat?" Another cat rubbed against her legs. "... Cats"  
"Woonie thought a cat cafe might be fun." Hongbin said as he brought her a mocha. "It was either that or a sheep cafe"  
"That's a thing?" She asked.  
"Yep" Taekwoon said from the bench next to her. He was cradling a rather large, fluffy cat in his arm and scratching its tummy.  
A rex curled up in her lap and she tried to pet it. It was wearing a little jacket with a hood.  
"What? Why is this kitty wearing clothes?" She asked. She rubbed the cat's back and the jacket ended. "Where is its fur?" She asked.  
"Doesn't have any." Jaehwan said, "I will call him Chicken. His butt looks kinda like a chicken before you put it in the oven."  
She tried to pet its back, but that was difficult because of how the cat's skin felt almost sticky. She ended up petting his jacket until he walked off.  
Taekwoon made a noise that sounded vaguely distressed.   
"What's wrong with Taekwoon?" She asked.  
"Too many cats, not enough hands" Wonsik replied.  
He was laying on the rug in the middle of the floor, covered in cats.   
One of the attendants walked up to her and took her hand. They glopped something cold onto the back of her hand. Suddenly the cats were swarming her and licking her. She giggled as they cleaned the gooey cat treat from her skin.  
She had no idea how long she was there playing with the cats, but her stomach growled loudly and they decided (begrudgingly on a few people's parts) that it was time to go home.

At the dorm, Hakyeon turned on the tv and Mika sat on the edge of the couch.   
As the story progressed, Mika scooted closer and closer to Hakyeon. Eventually they were holding hands and cringing when something super dramatic happened.  
"What happened?" She asked after a particularly loud crash and some screaming.  
"He fell through the sunroof into the pool."  
"Is he dead?"   
"... He'll be fine." Hakyeon said sarcastically. Mika laughed.   
The show became more and more dramatic. Suddenly there was a tense moment and Hongbin walked in to see Hakyeon staring intently at the tv while Mika’s ear was turned toward the screen. He wouldn’t have said anything, but because her face was turned, it looked as if she was about to kiss the leader.   
“Whatcha guys watching?” They shrieked and Mika fell off the couch, barely missing the coffee table. “I’m sorry, precious! Are you ok?” Hongbin rushed to help her up.  
She stood there for a moment with her hand on her chest, panting.   
“You scared the shit out of me!” She smacked his arm.   
"We were just watching Hotel King." Hakyeon said with a barely noticeable quiver to his voice.  
"But... You were in that, Hyung. Shouldn't you already know how it goes?" Hongbin asked.  
"They only told me how to do my parts." Hakyeon replied. "This is super exciting." He pat the couch when he sat down and Hongbin pulled Mika to sit in his lap as they watched.  
"Tomorrow I have a schedule. Do you mind hanging out with Taekwoon?"  
"Taekwoon is the adorably childlike one with the cheeks, right?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Cheeks." Hongbin sighed against her shoulder. If he held her a little tighter, she didn't say anything. She just leaned her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his jaw as they watched the tv. One by one the other members joined them in watching their drama marathon.

The next day, Hongbin stretched when his alarm went off and he rolled over to pull Mika to himself for a few moments. They kissed softly and Hongbin rolled on top of her.   
"Rude." She whispered before rolling her hips up.   
The others started stirring and getting ready for their days.   
"Look, I've got to get ready to go..." Hongbin sighed with his forehead against her shoulder. "I'll try to be back for dinner." She nodded and kissed the top of his head. The others teased them before giving them a moment to themselves.   
She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him one more time.  
"Don't be late." She whispered against his lips.  
"Have fun today." Hongbin replied.  
One by one the members left the dorm and Mika was left with a lightly snoring Taekwoon.   
The singer snuffled before rolling to his side and falling silent.   
Mika got up to one elbow and reached out to feel one of Taekwoon's cheeks. Before she got the chance, Taekwoon reached out and grabbed her hand.   
"G'mornin" He mumbled.   
"What are we doing today?" She asked, not bothering to pull her hand back. She had not bothered to mention that he had tangled their fingers together either.  
"Well... I have to go into my office to do a couple things. So if you want, I guess I can show you how to play piano if you don't already know."  
She shrugged and sat up, crawling on the floor to find her luggage.  
Taekwoon sat there and watched, torn between wanting to help her and not sure if it would insult her. In any case, the view was nice.  
"I'll make the bed..." Taekwoon mumbled, as she found her bag.

They got to the office and it was an hour before he was done with what he needed to do.   
"Are you ready?" Taekwoon asked.  
"Huh?" She was dozing lightly before he spoke.  
"I was going to teach you piano." He said.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." She held out her hands and wiggled her fingers.  
"Ok. First thing is you gotta stretch." He showed her how to stretch her wrists and then moved on to how to properly position her hands.  
"Do I get to learn how to play anything fancy?" She asked.  
"If you want. I was just going to show you the basics but I guess I can teach you how to play Beautiful Liar..."   
Taekwoon pulled her into his lap because it seemed like it would be the easiest way to show her how to play. He rested his chin over her right shoulder most of the time. The rare occasions he did speak up to correct her, she felt his voice, however light and airy, rumble through his chest and into her back.  
She lost her concentration once or twice when he would start singing against the back of her neck to the part of the song they were working on.  
Some time later, she started to exact her revenge by rolling her hips whenever he sang into her ear. Taekwoon got up stating that he had a leg cramp. They shuffled awkwardly around the small office chair and she sat back down.  
"Do you want something to drink? I'm going to get a latte."  
"Mocha?" She asked, "...please"  
"Back in a minute." Taekwoon said before walking down the hall.  
"You two are awful cozy aren't you?" Wonsik said with a small frown.   
"How else am I supposed to show her how to play piano?" He asked, pretending that his pants weren't uncomfortably tight at the moment. Wonsik had no answer.  
A while later Taekwoon knocked on the door before letting himself in and hearing Mika go over a measure toward the end of the song.  
"I brought Ravi."  
"Who?"  
"Wonsik. I brought Wonsik, I was wondering if you would play while we sang along."  
"I guess... But can I go through it once more first?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Go ahead." He replied.  
Taekwoon watched proudly as Wonsik nodded his head to the beat and the rest of the group stood quietly and watched.  
"Are you ready?" She asked Taekwoon.   
The three of them sang and played together and even though she made a mistake or two, she followed Taekwoon's instructions and kept going. When the song was over the room erupted in cheers, making Mika jump to her feet and clutch her chest again.  
Hongbin picked her up and spun her before kissing her on the cheek and telling her how good it sounded.  
"Did you watch the whole time?" She looked nervous.  
"Yeah. You were really good. I was impressed. Was it your first time playing piano?"  
"I used to play when I was young, but nothing that complicated." She punched his shoulder softly. "Why do you keep sneaking up on me?" She pouted.  
"Why do you keep hitting me?" He asked with a notable whine in his voice.  
“Because you keep sneaking up on me. I’m gonna die of a heart attack and then what are ya gonna do? You’ll be without an official butt toucher.”  
Hongbin chuckled and pulled her in for a quick hug, kissing her forehead and pulling away faster than Mika would have liked.


	9. well... that's different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just have the hardest time trying to write normal het... So I won't.  
> also did you know that there's a theory that states that everyone's astrological signs coincide with a body part?  
> virgo such as myself is stomach, taurus like halff of my best friends is throat  
> aries like ken is head.  
> this can mean various things, weaknesses in that area, or strong errogenous zones *looks at the camera*  
> i get an urpy tumbly alot and every aries i know would do anything for a good head scratch.

The next morning, Mika woke up early and pulled a bleary eyed Hongbin into the bathroom.   
“Wha’s goin on?” He mumbled quietly. He hissed air between his teeth when Mika cupped him through his pajama pants and stood on her toes to kiss him. “I - ah dunno if we have time- oh!” She dropped to her knees and Hongbin had to lean against the door to avoid collapsing when Mika mouthed along the outline of his cock. “Fuck” He whispered, gently running his fingers through her hair.   
She pulled his pants down to his knees and nuzzled the soft skin just on the inside of his thigh. She pressed a soft open mouthed kiss there as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and pulled gently.   
“Wha?” He was still trying to talk to her until she dragged the flat of her tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock.  
“Want to make sure you’re thinking about me while you’re gone, because I know I'll miss you.” She mouthed along the shaft. “And when we do have time,” She traced the crown with her lips, “After you come back,” She kissed the head, “You’ll do something about it.” She purred before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and sucking him in.   
He made an affirmative noise and a garbled moan as she bobbed her head so slowly that it was teasing him instead of bringing him closer.  
Hongbin pulled her hair away from her face and rocked his hips slightly forward. She chuckled and the vibration came out of his mouth as a truncated shout.  
“Shh.” She pulled away, stroking just as slowly.  
“Please- please, precious.” She smiled at the nickname before once again sucking him in and bobbing her head faster. “Yes” he hissed as he grabbed a handful of his own hair with one hand and tried not to moan.   
His breaths came out as desperate sobs as he tried to muffle the noises he made.   
“Mika- can’t- I … I can’t… I’m so close-” He cried out, coming completely undone, unable to contain the noise when she sucked a little harder, hollowing out her cheeks and humming softly.   
Hongbin pulled her up for a kiss and pressed his forehead to her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood there until his breath returned to normal.  
“I’m just so thankful that my pants are going to be so tight today that even if I think of you I can’t pop a boner, or else today would just be wholly embarrassing.” He chuckled.  
She grabbed Hongbin’s cheeks and kissed his nose with a tiny smile. “Good morning.” She finally said.   
“Are you guys about done?” Hakyeon pounded on the door, “I need my visual in one piece and we need him out here and presentable in ten minutes.”  
"J-just about" Hongbin replied between kissing Mika's lips over and over. "Do you mind staying home with Jaehwan today?" He asked.  
"I don't mind." She said softly. "He's fun."  
They came out and everyone was rushing around. Hongbin kissed Mika quickly before putting her hand in Jaehwan's and running out the door.  
"Hosting a music show..." Jaehwan sighed, "Totally not for me." Jaehwan led her to the couch and they sat down.   
She giggled when he brought their hands up to his face and started playing with her fingers.  
"So... I was thinking we could try art lessons today."  
"I can't see." She stated as if he couldn't see the eye patches.  
"So?" He started to gnaw on the tip of her middle finger.  
"Nnh- what are you doing?" He paused, thought about what he was doing and pulled away. He was so used to gnawing on the others that he forgot some people might frown upon that sort of thing.  
"...Sorry." He mumbled. "Helen Keller could draw and she didn't have an awesome art teacher like me. You can draw too." He replied.  
He put her hand on his cheek before abruptly standing up and running out of the room, leaving her to fall into the empty space he once occupied.  
He ran back, placing a large drawing pad in her lap and a pencil in her right hand.  
She transferred it to her left before letting Jaehwan take her right hand again.   
She tucked the pencil behind her ear before tracing over his eyebrows with her thumbs, feeling all of the delicate ridges. She felt his thick eyelashes as she ran her fingers over his closed eyes. She followed her fingers from his cheekbones to his jaw and naturally to his ears.  
She spent a long time feeling his ears.  
"They might fall off if you keep that up." He said softly. There was something different about his voice when she touched his ears.  
She finished feeling his ears and went to his neck. That's when Jaehwan's breath hitched noticeably. She could feel his pulse thrumming under her fingertips as she felt under his chin, following the jawline to the back of his neck.  
She expected a small giggle when she reached the hairline.  
He whimpered. She was curious. She dug her fingers into his hair, lightly scratched at his scalp and he let out a quiet, yet desperate moan.   
"Are you ok?" Her fingers stopped.  
"Please..." He begged "Don't stop- please." She shrugged. Some people just enjoyed proper head scratches. Nothing wrong with that. There were some really strange noises coming from his throat.  
She twined her fingers in his hair and pulled hard enough to yank his head back. She had the urge to kiss his neck, bite him, lick him. Anything. In the end she caught herself before she could and just breathed hot air against the skin.  
He moaned. It was a strangely deep, long and almost pained noise. She went back to gently scratching, but he pulled her hands away.  
"I'll be right back." He stood and left the room. She could hear him shuffling in the bedroom before running to the bathroom.   
He was mumbling to himself in tiny panicked phrases.  
"But she's Binnie's official butt toucher." He said to his left shoulder. "I suppose you do have a point."   
He turned to look at his right shoulder, "Maybe I could ask if she could be my official head scratcher." His eyebrows furrowed as if he was listening to someone argue about something. Not like I'd be doing anything. I won't touch her where her swimsuit covers, jeez. That's obviously Binnie's job."  
He turned to look at his left shoulder again. "Great idea. I'll talk to Binnie." He grinned and came out of the bathroom.  
"So." He sat back down and looked at the pad of paper. Did you draw anything?"

Several hours later Hongbin got home and saw Mika sitting on the couch with Jaehwan curled in a ball on her lap. She was speaking softly to him and he had his arms wrapped around her so he could rest his head on her shoulder. It truly was amazing how tiny the tall man could curl up when he wanted to.  
"Have fun today?" Hongbin asked. Jaehwan leapt to his feet with a trilled shrieking noise and a crude martial arts pose.  
"He was telling me scary stories and managed to scare himself." She grinned. She shuffled to Hongbin and placed her hands on his waist before kissing him.  
"Binnie. I would like a word." Jaehwan said before walking quickly to the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Hongbin asked.  
"I want her to be my official head scratcher."   
"Come again?" Hongbin almost frowned.  
"I hope to..." Jaehwan looked away, smirking at his own joke.  
"What did you do to my girlfriend?" Hongbin grabbed Jaehwan's shoulders.  
"No- nothing! You never said she was your girlfriend. You said official butt toucher. Which is it? Because if she's your official butt toucher, I think it's only fair she can be my official head scratcher." Hongbin raised an eyebrow. "Not like I'm touching her anywhere inappropriate." He insisted.  
"Bu... I... Uh." Hongbin stopped to think for a moment. "You're allowed to kiss her... But no touching below the waist... Uh. This is so weird… not bad, just really unexpected I guess."   
"That's way more than I'd hoped-" a devious grin blossomed across his face. 

"Mika... Could you come in here?" Hongbin finally said after a few more minutes of the two men murmuring to each other.  
She shuffled to the bedroom and Hongbin guided her to sit on their futon.  
"I need you to show me what you did that made Jannie want to demand your services as his official head scratcher."  
"I- really?" After Hongbin's affirmation she replied with "You guys are so weird."   
Jaehwan scooted up to her and placed her hand at the back of his neck. He squeezed her wrist gently before letting her work her magic.  
She started at the base of his skull, slowly working his way up to the top of his head. It wasn't until Jaehwan was pressing open mouthed kisses along her throat that her hands froze.   
There was another desperate whine from the vocalist before her hands continued moving again. His teeth scraped the skin softly and she squeaked when a second, more familiar pair of lips kissed along the other side of her throat.   
Jaehwan bit into her neck softly when she dug her nails into his scalp.  
"Pull" Jaehwan said just before taking her earlobe between his teeth. "Hard"  
Like last time, she twined her fingers in his hair and yanked his head back.  
This time, however, Hongbin had grabbed Mika's other wrist and they both pushed at the bulge in Jaehwan's pants as he rocked against this new pressure. She gave into the urge to lick a stripe up the center of Jaehwan's throat, pressing a tiny bit harder over his Adams apple.   
"Holy shit." Jaehwan panted over and over until he could no longer control himself and pressed his lips to Mika's.  
He let out the same pained noise before she could press her tongue against the seam of his lips and fell boneless to the floor.   
"That was hot." Hongbin purred before unfastening her jeans and pressing two fingers into her. "You're so wet. We're you enjoying getting Hyung off like that?" He growled slightly into her ear.   
She couldn't really answer. He crooked his fingers and her hips involuntarily snapped up.  
Jaehwan was tugging her shirt off and undid her bra with one swift movement before engulfing a nipple and tracing his thumb along the bottom of the other breast.  
Jaehwan pulled away with a rude slurping noise.  
"If you make me come again," Jaehwan licked the other nipple, "I could pull some strings and ask Binnie to Fuck you so hard you scream the wrong name."  
She tugged at his shirt and he slid out of it before she pulled him flush against her chest.   
"Ah- oh nnh" She broke their kiss when Hongbin started to rub tiny circles against her clit.  
She was fairly certain they were vying for who she was focused on when Jaehwan grabbed a breast in each of his large hands and proceeded to lavish them with attention.  
"Please Noona" Jaehwan pouted cutely.  
She grabbed his hair and pulled harshly without warning, biting his throat softly and dragging her tongue along the slightly salty skin of his neck.  
She pulled a tiny bit harder before nipping at his clavicle and pinching a nipple.  
They paused momentarily when Hongbin had pulled Mika's jeans off and placed her so she was straddling Jaehwan.   
They looked confused until Hongbin had rested face up, with his head between their legs. Jaehwan squeaked when the younger used his dick for a pillow but grinned when he realised how nice the extra pressure was.  
Mika on the other hand groaned when Hongbin held her hips in place as he drew letters into her clit with the tip of his tongue.  
"Don't stop, Noona." Jaehwan said with a smirk she could clearly hear in his voice. "Uhn." She bit his lower lip as she scratched his neck softly.  
She broke their kiss when Hongbin pressed two fingers into her again and started pistoning in and out of her with a loud, wet slap.  
It could have been the wet sounds and soft moans, it could have been the delicious friction on his dick or the harsh treatment to his scalp, but this time Jaehwan had cried out desperately and might have even blacked out for a moment.  
"Binnie baby..." Jaehwan was still panting desperately for air, "Give her the best orgasm of her life..." He said, running his fingers through his band mate's hair.  
Hongbin kissed just above the patch of hair between her legs and slunk out from between the two.  
"Stay like that" He told Mika. He returned shortly with a condom and pressed the two fingers that were inside of Mika to Jaehwan's lips.  
"Fuck... I forgot how much I missed that kind of taste." Jaehwan mumbled after Hongbin took his fingers back.  
Hongbin pushed Mika so the two below him were chest to chest.  
"Ready, precious?"  
"Please" She begged, forehead between Jaehwan's collarbones.  
He pushed in slowly and teased as he built up a steady rhythm, occasionally pulling her backwards to sheath his cock.  
He fucked her faster and faster and she made a tiny noise that Hongbin had recognised as one she made when she was trying to fight off an impending orgasm.  
"Just let go, precious."   
She propped herself up with one hand in the center of Jaehwan's chest and the other rubbing her clit so hard it made its own slap noise.  
"Shit-ah-oh Fuck-just like-ah Ah" She arched and clenched so hard around Hongbin that he almost completely missed the fact that she screamed Taekwoon's name.

Taekwoon had just come home. He heard his name being screamed. He opened the bedroom door to see Jaehwan laughing hard under a naked Hongbin and Mika.  
He wasn't exactly subtle about committing the scene to memory before slamming the door and sitting on the couch.

It was a momentary blow to Hongbin's ego, but he joined in on the laughter.   
"Hyung's face!" He finally managed to say.


	10. afters

They put sweats on and Jaehwan continued to lay there, half dressed and not entirely believing what just happened.   
"Are you ok, Hyung?"  
"Not...Sure... Did that really just happen? Is it gonna happen again?"

Mika crawled over him and kissed him to silence his string of questions.  
"We need a shower." Hongbin said, watching them kiss softly and not experiencing any of the jealousy he expected to feel. "Especially you, Hyung."  
He finally moved and grimaced. "Oh. Ugh. Yes. Yes I do." He peeled his pants off with an unpleasant feeling and accompanying noise.   
Hongbin pulled them through the living room and past the normal bathroom.   
Mika was ushered to lean against the counter before Hongbin rushed off.  
"Can I kiss you?" Jaehwan asked nervously.  
Mika nodded and Jaehwan pressed his lips to hers. He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and she sucked softly, pulling a quiet moan from him.   
They broke apart when they heard Hongbin gasp.  
"I'm sorry, Binnie. I should have asked first and-" Jaehwan was cut off by Hongbin grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a soft kiss.  
"I can see why you like kissing him so much..." Jaehwan murmured to Mika before pressing forward and capturing Hongbin's lips again.  
"I wish I was allowed to open my eyes." Mika said softly.   
"Only a few more days." Jaehwan said optimistically.   
There was a tiny silence before Hongbin coughed and remembered that he was going to show Jaehwan how to help her apply the eye drops.  
Once that was done Hongbin turned the shower on and watched as Jaehwan pulled Mika's chest flush against his and kissed her again.  
"Hyung... Water." Hongbin mumbled softly.  
Jaehwan guided her to the shower.  
Once under the stream of the shower, Hongbin tilted her chin up and pressed one soft kiss to her lips. It was perfect, but at the same time not really enough.   
"Binnie."  
"Ne, Hyung?"  
"We can't tell the others"  
"Why not?"  
"They'll insist that she becomes their official head scratcher too."  
"I'm pretty sure you're the only one of us who can come just from having your head scratched."  
Jaehwan was going to say something else but Mika started to clean his stomach with a washcloth and he hummed happily.  
It took a moment for the other two to notice, but Jaehwan was crying quietly.  
"What's wrong?" Mika asked, rinsing her hands off so she could wipe his eyes.  
"Nothing..." He breathed heavily, trying to sound as normal as possible, "I must have gotten shampoo in my eyes."  
"Aww, baby your hair isn't even wet." She pulled him into a hug and under the stream of the shower. "You can say. What's wrong?" She kissed his eyelids.  
"It's been years since anyone ever taken care of me like this." He finally said, "Make us laugh Jaehwan. Sing for us Jaehwan. And you come along with your head scratching and your cute laugh and sweet kisses and you're taking care of me and I don't know how to process this." He took a deep breath "I mean is this it? I'm pretty sure you're gonna see what I look like and no longer want to be my official head scratcher." Mika kissed Jaehwan.  
"I know what you look like. Don't even start." She frowned.  
Hongbin managed to squeeze behind the older man and wrapped his arms around his waist  
"You should tell us when you don't want to do something, Hyung" Hongbin said before kissing just behind his ear.  
Jaehwan sobbed. They stood under the shower holding Jaehwan until he composed himself. He kissed the top of Mika's head then turned to kiss Hongbin's cheek.  
"Sorry... I thought too hard and it drove home the fact that this probably wasn't going to last..."  
"Shoosh, you. I'm not gonna stop being your official head scratcher unless it becomes a problem for us." She said softly.  
Hongbin was silent for a moment before squeezing his arms a little tighter "If you want... And if Mika doesn't mind, I could be your official butt toucher."  
"Don't do this if you're just feeling sorry for me." Jaehwan pouted.  
Hongbin reached down and playfully poked Jaehwan's left ass cheek "Look, see, it's official. I touched your butt." Jaehwan rolled his eyes and kissed Hongbin on the cheek again.  
Hongbin backed away and pushed down on the vocalist's shoulders  
"What- are-you- I'm not beyond screaming for help." Jaehwan insisted.  
"Calm down. I'm just washing your hair."  
"Oh ok-mmh-ah" Hongbin lathered shampoo through his hair. Normally he would have been quick and efficient, but the noises Jaehwan made amused him greatly. So he dragged it out as long as he could.  
"Binnie- I can't- it's too much." Hongbin pulled softly when he rinsed the conditioner out of his hair and Jaehwan wailed before slumping limply against Hongbin's legs. "No more... I can't... Shooting blanks" He babbled.  
"We're just gonna rinse you off, Hyung. Then we'll go to bed, ok?" Jaehwan nodded slowly as he allowed them to pull him to his feet and finally out the door in a fluffy towel.  
That night Mika slept between Jaehwan and Hongbin. The vocalist had the best night sleep he'd had in a very long time.


	11. martial arts isn't for everyone

Mika woke the next day to a voice note on her phone that said 'good luck waking Wonsik. We'll see you at the studio' and Jaehwan squeaking the words 'heart heart' in the background.  
Mika got up and very slowly walked toward the room echoing with thunderous snoring.  
"Wonsik?" She tapped on the door. No answer. She opened the door and called out his name again. No answer. She shuffled toward the snoring and crouched down.  
"Wonsik, it's time to wake up." She heard him roll over, but continued to snore. She reached out and pet his head. She felt his hair for a moment, utterly confused with the texture.   
Wonsik's snoring stuttered for a moment and she remembered that she was supposed to wake him up. She pat his head. He groaned. She pinched his nose. He snored louder.  
She pat his stomach rather hard. He grumbled and rolled onto his front before breathing loudly but no longer snoring.  
She slapped his butt so hard that her hand stung. He sat up with a yelp, whining about his butt in short nearly incoherent mumbles.  
"What happen?" He whimpered, "Why my butt hurt?"  
"They told me to wake you up. Come on. Get dressed." She said sternly.  
"Can you at least turn around?" Wonsik asked nervously.  
"You do understand that I can't see you, right?"  
"It's the principle of the matter." He insisted.  
"I can't see the fact that you have morning wood. I'll be outside, but if you fall back asleep, I might have to do something you won't like." She shuffled to the door.  
Wonsik covered his crotch immediately, wondering how she knew if she couldn't see.   
Wonsik got a phone call as soon as she left and he was told by Hongbin that he would join Wonsik and Mika at the gym later.   
"Do you have anything to wear to exercise in?" Wonsik asked as he went into the other bedroom.  
"Not sure. Can you look?" She pointed at her luggage.  
They left for the offices shortly after they decided to steal some of Hongbin's sweat pants and one of Jaehwan's shirts.

"Apparently it's a gym day today. Would you like me to show you how to stretch?" Wonsik asked when they took the elevator to the basement instead of up to the practice rooms.  
"Sure." She replied.  
They had been going through yoga stretches for a while before Wonsik spoke up.   
"Do you want to learn taekwondo?"  
She tried to glare at him. It didn't work. "Why does everyone keep forgetting that I can't see what you're trying to teach me?" Her entire life, and especially whenever she was with Jerry, she had been told that she couldn't do certain activities because her impairment would make it impossible to learn.  
"You don't need to see. It's all movements anyway." She sighed and shook her head.  
"Just... Don't punch me too hard." She said.  
"I was just going to teach you some of the routines. There won't be any actual fighting."  
"Oh... Ok... Like dancing."  
"Exactly" Wonsik replied.

They went through a routine, Wonsik standing behind her and guiding her through the motions. Finally Wonsik had her go through it on her own.  
"Don't forget the foot motions." Wonsik said.  
She stepped back and then stepped forward putting her weight into a palm heel strike. She froze in place when she realized she made contact with something soft and fleshy.  
"Oh crap what did I hit?" She shouted in a mild panic.  
"Me~" the voice of the maknae came from the floor.   
"Are you alright?" She asked  
"Alive... Stunned... I don't know if it's lack of motivation or lack of ability but I'm not getting off the floor any time soon."  
"I'm so sorry!" She crouched down to help him sit up. "Where's Wonsik?" She asked.  
"I think he ran to get help." He gasped.  
"Where did I hit?" She asked.   
"Middle of my chest." He panted.  
"I hope I didn't do any real damage." She pouted."I hope they get here soon. I have no idea what to do to help." She hugged him. Sanghyuk rested his cheek against her chest with a devious little grin.   
Hakyeon came in followed by the other four and their manager to see her cradling the maknae and petting his head.  
"What happened?" Hakyeon asked. Something in the way he said it made her think he was going to use this as excuse to force her out.  
"I was practicing what Wonsik taught me and I didn't hear him and I got him in the chest. I didn't mean to." She was starting to hyperventilate. "I really didn't."  
"Hyogi. Get off of her lap." Hakyeon said sternly. Sanghyuk rushed to obey.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" She kept repeating. She was barely able to breathe and Hakyeon picked her up.  
"I'll be in the meeting room. I might call you in a minute so stick around." He said without pausing to see if the others would listen, leaving the manager to look after Sanghyuk.  
"I didn't mean to." Mika sobbed. She was barely understandable through the heaving breaths.  
He sat on a couch and hugged her.  
"I know. It was an accident. He'll be fine. Hyogi is made of rubber bands and duct tape." He rubbed circles in her back and spoke softly.  
She was still breathing irregularly. He grabbed her hands and put one on his chest and one by his neck so she could feel him breathe  
"I want you to try to copy my breathing." Hakyeon said barely louder than Mika's desperate breaths.   
She did her best and Hakyeon's soothing voice helped immensely. She let go of his neck and rest her head against his chest, letting his heartbeat calm her further.   
Through the entire thing, he never stopped rubbing her back.  
"Thanks" She said in a tiny voice. They sat there for a long time with her head on his shoulder. She tried to rub her eyes when she remembered they were covered.  
"What's wrong?" Hakyeon asked.  
"I need Hongbin or Jaehwan to help with my eyes.”  
"Oh... Right... Be right back, I'll get Hongbin."  
Hakyeon opened the door and Jaehwan rushed in. Hongbin came in with Hakyeon to see Jaehwan cradling Mika. "Are you ok, princess?" She nodded as he nuzzled behind her ear. She sighed softly when he kissed the back of her neck. "What happened back there?"  
"I... Thought Hakyeon was going to throw me out because I hit Hyogi, and now I cried so much I need my eye drops and I don't know where we can put the eye drops in." She started crying again.  
"Calm down, nobody is going anywhere and uh..."  
"There's a sink over here, Hyung." Hongbin shouted from the other side of the boardroom. "Perfect, everything will work out."  
"Come on then." Jaehwan stood and ushered her to the younger man.  
"So... This is new. Are congratulations in order?" Hakyeon asked.  
"Yes. I have an official head scratcher." Jaehwan beamed proudly.  
"Hongbin is ok with this?"  
"We've set up a couple ground rules, it'll work out." Hongbin said as he worked in the dark   
After a moment, Hakyeon spoke up.   
"D-Do you and Binnie... Ya know..." He trailed off, not sure how to word it.  
"Do we what?"  
"He wants to know if you and Bin have sex." Mika replied as Hongbin cleaned around her eyes.  
"Uh..." He started, not sure how to explain their dynamic, "There's one time he did Mika's job and scratched my head, but he has stated that he is my official butt toucher... So far duties have been left unfulfilled" he pouted.  
"I can fulfill duties, but Mika might feel left out." Hongbin said. He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again, "I suppose, if Mika doesn't mind, Jaehwan may take over my duties while I'm fulfilling my official butt touching duties."  
"Uh." She started to blush, "We'll have to see how things go, I guess."


	12. fulfilling his duties

They got home and Sanghyuk went straight to bed on the manager's orders. He was told that if he wanted the next day off to recover, he wasn't allowed to get up until tomorrow unless absolutely necessary.  
Mika insisted that she stay home to take care of the maknae and that nobody was to make any plans for her tomorrow.  
That night, Jaehwan dragged Mika and Hongbin to the laundry room. There was a curtain that was sometimes drawn when they filmed in the dorm and the vocalist noticed that the room was nearly soundproof a while back.  
"What are we doing in here, Hyung?"  
"Making out like horny teenagers?" Jaehwan suggested. "Or what was it that Hyung said... Ya know..." Hongbin giggled.  
"Keep Mika busy, I'll be right back." Hongbin slipped through the glass door back into the main part of the house.  
"You heard the man." Mika smirked.  
Jaehwan pushed her against the washing machine and kissed her. She rocked against the leg that had her pinned to the appliance, bending her backwards so he could kiss his way down her neck.  
"That's hot..." Hongbin sighed from the door, closing it behind himself.  
Mika was pleased that she had chosen to wear Hongbin's sweat pants that day.  
Jaehwan made her realise why when he reached down and pressed two fingers against her entrance through the thin material.  
"This is in the way, isn't it, beautiful?" He hummed into her ear before kissing his way down her neck. She agreed. "Do you want my fingers inside of you?" Her breath caught in her throat. He kissed her softly and almost chastely "I mean, I'm sure I can make you come with all of your clothes on, but where's the fun in that?" He sucked softly at her jaw just below her ear. "Don't you want to ride my fingers?"  
Hongbin wanted to see how this would play out. He palmed himself through his sweat pants and tried not to make any noise.  
"I think Binnie wants to watch how I make you lose yourself. Isn't that right, Bin?" He asked over his shoulder. He got a soft moan as a reply.  
Hongbin hadn't closed the curtain all the way. In the corner of his eye he saw Taekwoon watching. He knew for a fact that the older man would tell the others he was just watching out for them so they wouldn't be interrupted. Hongbin knew better. He hoped they could keep him entertained.  
Jaehwan was pulling Mika's sweats off and pushed her legs apart. Without another word he pressed two fingers in to the knuckle. His fingers were long and she was curious to see if that translated out to other parts. She let out a tiny noise and he lifted the leg that was closest to Hongbin so he could see what the vocalist was doing.  
Mika's head fell back as Jaehwan pulled his fingers out slowly only to push them in hard and fast, starting a harsh rhythm that was accompanied by a slapping noise whenever the heel of Jaehwan's palm made contact with her clit.  
She held desperately to the back of his head as he bit at a nipple through the material of her shirt.  
She shook, trying to let this last just a tiny bit longer.  
"Let go, precious." Hongbin panted.  
Her muscles clenched around Jaehwan's fingers and her back bowed as she cried out.  
Jaehwan kissed her throat, her cheeks and finally her lips as he slowed his hand to draw it out for her. A moment later he pressed against her clit with the heel of his palm again.  
She shouted something garbled, sounding like "oh Fuck! Jaehwan"  
He pulled his fingers from her, and turned to Hongbin. "What do I do, my negligent butt toucher? My hand's all wet." He said in mock distress.  
Hongbin grabbed his wrist and sucked Jaehwan's fingers clean.  
"I wonder if you suck cock like that." Jaehwan purred.  
"Oh look at that, Mika's lonely again." He turned the vocalist to face Mika as he pulled Jaehwan's shirt off.  
Mika was still flushed and Jaehwan picked her up to sit on the washing machine.  
"Is this my shirt?" Jaehwan asked.  
"I think so." She replied.  
"You look so good in my clothes." He still pulled the shirt off and threw it to the side. "But naked is better." He sucked at the skin between her breasts, slotting himself between her legs again. Hongbin stepped behind him, pressing his chest flush against Jaehwan's back and slowly undoing his pants.  
Jaehwan ran his fingers up and down her slit as he spoke, "You squeezed my fingers so hard," He dipped his fingers into her, "I can only imagine what you can do to my cock." He pressed one finger into her again, "I can't wait."  
He left an open mouthed kiss against her jaw as his pants and underwear fell with a tiny clatter when his belt buckle hit the floor. He held his hand out for a condom and turned to look at Hongbin.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Taekwoon, pink in the cheeks and watching Hongbin intently. The vocalist chose not to say anything.  
"Hey, princess... You ready?" He asked. She nodded. He grabbed her wrist and guided her hand to his cock. "I mean I want to warn you ahead of time what you'd be dealing with."  
"Holy shit..." She whispered, she was barely able to make her fingers reach all the way around.  
"If it's too big, You can just scratch my- woah!" She pushed him back and he was expecting her to run off. He was not expecting her to drop to her knees and suck at the head like it was the sweetest candy.  
"Mika- Mika please- I'm gonna-" He took a deep, calming breath when she backed away.  
She lifted herself onto the washing machine and spread her legs.  
"Hurry up." She whined.  
He rolled the condom on. It slipped two or three times before he actually managed to get it over the head.  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes. Hurry." Jaehwan slowly pushed in and rest his forehead on her chest.  
"Give me a sec. You're too fucking tight." He rocked his hips back and forth gently until it didn't feel too tight to continue and finally he managed to press their hips together.  
"Hyung," Hongbin said softly into his ear. His chest was flesh against Jaehwan's back. "My turn, You can Fuck her slowly, but I need to stretch you too."  
Jaehwan nodded, spread his legs and tilted his hips back.  
"Perfect." Hongbin said before pressing a slick finger into him.  
"More," Jaehwan groaned before sucking one of Mika's nipples between his teeth.  
He kept asking for more between slowly rocking between the tightness around him and the fingers stretching him.  
"Fuck me already," Jaehwan finally mumbled against Mika's neck.  
He gasped, a set of staccato breaths as the visual slowly pushed into him. They held still from the waist down, but Mika and Hongbin were licking and sucking Jaehwan's neck until he started begging and trying to rock against someone.  
Hongbin pulled out and pushed back in, slowly building up momentum that carried over into Jaehwan's thrusts.  
It was hard for him to concentrate on which direction to rock his hips... And occasionally the volume in which he moaned in Mika's face.  
Hongbin felt Jaehwan clench around him and it forced him to come first.  
"Shit- sorry." He pulled away, kissing between Jaehwan's shoulder blades.  
"Maybe Taekwoon Hyung would like to play?" Jaehwan teased before he snapped his hips into Mika, causing her to shout in surprise at the sudden tap to her cervix.  
"Nope, He only ever wants to watch. That's how my relationship with him goes. Not even really supposed to acknowledge that he's there. Just gotta make the opportunity to watch available." Hongbin replied. "He likes it that way."  
"Hn... Weird-" Jaehwan groaned as he went back to rolling his hips slowly into Mika's  
Hongbin watched for a moment before grabbing a handful of Jaehwan's hair and pulling back almost too harshly and mouthing at his throat.  
The older man snapped his hips forward, babbling incoherently as Hongbin tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck and started dragging his nails along Jaehwan's scalp.  
"H-how can I make you come? Please... Hurry." He gasped when Hongbin bit lightly behind his ear. "It almost feels like I can't until you do." He whined.  
"Kiss me." She mumbled.  
Jaehwan bent down and kissed her with a softness betraying the harshness of his hips. He snapped forward twice before she broke the kiss to gasp loudly.  
Jaehwan groaned and nearly doubled over a moment after Mika clenched around him with the force of his orgasm, forcing Hongbin to let go of him.  
"Oh Fuck" Jaehwan finally groaned with his face firmly planted between Mika's breasts. "Just bury me here. I've died..."  
"I'll bury you in the laundry basket with Hyogi's dirty socks if you don't get up soon." Hongbin teased.  
Jaehwan left a small kiss in the valley between her breasts. "I'mma... Shower" Jaehwan pulled away and slogged out of the laundry room, leaving all of his clothes behind.

"For fuck's sake, Jaehwan, at least throw the condom away." They heard Hakyeon shout.  
"You could have at least let him finish basking in the afterglow." Mika said softly, frowning in Hongbin's direction and dodging a kiss from him.  
She slid off of the washing machine and crouched into the floor, picking up someone's pants and shirt.


	13. more things left unsaid

She left and headed toward the bathroom.   
She heard the shower running and quietly stepped in. She pulled her clothes off and hoped the steam was thick enough to surprise him.   
She heard soft gasping under the stream of the shower.   
She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.  
There was an airy chuckle before he turned around. She gasped at how hard he was against her leg and he nuzzled behind her ear.  
"You're in the wrong bathroom, beautiful" Taekwoon whispered.  
She gasped and let go of him.   
"Sorry... This is- awkward..." She turned around and tried to walk out. She tripped over her feet and fell forward. Taekwoon caught her around the waist before she could fall.   
Just then, Hongbin walked in.   
He stared unmoving at what appeared to be Taekwoon taking her from behind.   
The older man looked right at Hongbin before setting her on her feet. He looked nervous.   
"I didn't-" Taekwoon started, "We never- uh..." Taekwoon took another step back "This had nothing to do with Mika, babe." Taekwoon pointed at his erection.   
"Is that so?" Hongbin said in a tone that made Mika shiver.   
She heard a wet thwap and a light groan. It sounded like Taekwoon hitting the bathroom wall.

Mika ran out of the bathroom, completely naked. She ran into Hakyeon.   
"What's wrong?" Hakyeon asked.  
"You gotta help. There was a misunderstanding. I think he's strangling Taekwoon." She cried.  
Hakyeon walked with Mika to the bathroom. He looked in at the two men in the bathroom.   
Hakyeon looked for a moment at Hongbin on his knees, Taekwoon gently combing his fingers through the younger man's hair and looking adoringly at him.  
He grabbed a towel from a shelf and left the bathroom to wrap it around Mika.   
"Maybe I should take you to Jaehwan and let them uh ... settle their differences." He steered her toward the other bathroom. "Then we need to have another fucking house meeting."  
"Jannie, You have a guest." Hakyeon guided Mika into the bathroom.  
"Why is she naked?"   
"She's coming to take a shower with you, obviously." Hakyeon hoped that would work.  
"Why are you bringing her here instead of Hongbin?" It didn't work. He didn't accept his gift like a happy puppy with a treat like Hakyeon had hoped.  
"He's... Busy." The leader replied, "I'm going to have another house meeting after everyone finishes their showers."  
"But-" Mika started when Hakyeon turned to leave.  
"They're not trying to kill each other. Trust me." The leader reassured her. She nodded and let go of her towel to go into the shower with Jaehwan.  
She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed the top of her head. Jaehwan realised she had neglected to take off her eye patches and did it for her, throwing them at the sink.  
"Today sure has been eventful, hasn't it?" She could hear that his voice held a tiny waver to it.  
She brought his face down to hers for a kiss.   
"Yeah, it has." She said softly. They finished their shower and Jaehwan helped fashion a dress out of the towel she wore in until he could get her real clothes.   
They sat in the living room with Mika's head in Jaehwan's lap, waiting for the others. The vocalist was running his thumb over her forehead in tiny circles, dragging her toward sleep. Her legs were being lifted and someone sat on the couch before settling them back down.  
"Now we wait for the other two." It was Hakyeon.  
She didn't think the leader realised he was massaging her calf.  
"Aren't Hyogi and Wonsik coming?" Jaehwan asked.  
"They don't really need to get involved and Wonsik probably won't wake up for anything." Hakyeon replied.  
"So this is just about us five then?" The vocalist asked.  
"Mm" Hakyeon drawled. "Well, You four. I'm just unfortunate enough to be caught at the wrong place... All the time." Hakyeon sighed, "I'm not even in my own relationship. Why would I want to be if it's as much trouble as the one you guys are in?"  
"It is needlessly complicated." Mika said, clinging to consciousness. She was currently more relaxed in the laps of these two men than she had been in a few days.  
Hongbin walked out in his sweatpants followed by Taekwoon in a towel.  
"Have a seat." Hakyeon said with a frown. They sat and Hakyeon adjusted Mika's legs in his lap so he could sit taller. "What was that about? Mika was genuinely terrified for Woonie's life and I come in and he looks like he's never been more in love!"  
"I guess I haven't..." Taekwoon said softly.  
"Are you leading Mika on?" Jaehwan asked incredulously.  
"No! I genuinely care for Mika." Hongbin defended.  
"But?" Hakyeon added.  
Hongbin looked uncomfortable as he looked between Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Mika.  
Taekwoon finally spoke up, "Hongbin and I have been in a relationship of sorts for a couple years. But it's like he said in the laundry room, I just watch. I don't usually get involved."  
"It's complicated..." Hongbin sighed.  
"So complicated that you never bothered telling me you were in a relationship? I feel awful being the other woman" She frowned.  
"You're not- the other woman... You're the only woman, but Woonie called dibs and well..."  
Mika rolled to her back. Hakyeon knew she was waiting for Hongbin to continue, but Hongbin thought she was tuning him out, so he stopped talking.  
"Come on, Jaehwan, early day tomorrow." Hakyeon said, picking Mika up. She rest her head on his shoulder and only woke up slightly when Hakyeon put her on his futon and Jaehwan curled around her while the leader acted as a barrier from Hongbin on the other side.


	14. closure

The next morning Mika felt Hakyeon's alarm go off before he did. She was so used to Hongbin waking up on her left that before she could catch herself, she pressed a small, open mouthed kiss on Hakyeon's lips. Hakyeon was still asleep when he started kissing back. Their respective light and airy noises bubbling from their throat brought them to reality.  
Regardless, they continued kissing for a few moments before parting for air and resting their foreheads against each other.  
"Sorry..." She whispered.  
"Aww, why'd you stop? That was getting really hot." Jaehwan whined from the opposite side of her that Hakyeon was on.  
Somewhere behind him a groggy Taekwoon agreed.  
"I want kisses." Hongbin whined from the other side of Hakyeon.  
The leader rolled over and kissed Hongbin on the forehead.  
"There. Now shut up."  
Mika was still mostly asleep when she wrapped her arms around Hakyeon's neck and said, "You need to kiss people more often. You have a gift you shouldn't hide from the world." She kissed him once more and fell back asleep.

"Well, I think it's time to go. The manager is here," Hakyeon said a short time later. "Sanghyuk. You and Mika hang out today. Don't get into trouble."  
"Can't make any promises." Sanghyuk replied. 

Mika padded out while scratching her butt.   
"Hello?" She called out.  
"I'm in the kitchen." Sanghyuk replied.   
She felt her way to the kitchen table and sat down.  
"I'm still not comfortable working around a kitchen." She said, "Is there any breakfast?"  
"I made oatmeal..." Sanghyuk said, scooping out a bit for her. "Syrup or brown sugar?"   
They went on to eat breakfast in silence before she spoke up again.  
"Do you feel better? Are you ok?"  
"Yeah! Better than ok. You got me a day off." She could hear the grin in Sanghyuk voice.  
"Well then," She put her hand on the table, palm up, "What's the plan?"  
"I have an idea." Sanghyuk placed his hand in hers and twined their fingers. "Go get dressed."

They stepped out and she held onto his arm.   
"Let's go in here."He said, pulling her into a store called Manga Manhwa.  
"What are we doing here?" She asked.   
"I wanted to get more comic books." He said.   
He pulled her through the store and into a section with plushies. He put her hand against them and told her to pick one.   
They had walked toward the back when two men entered the store, watching them.   
"What is it?" She picked up a doll that was cube shaped and had many limb like things coming off of it.  
"That's one of the bacteria from Moyashimon" He said.   
"It feels cute. What colour is it?"  
"Yellow."   
She picked up random dolls and asked about them, Sanghyuk knew all of their names.   
"Which one do you like best?" Sanghyuk asked.  
"Tony Tony chopper." She replied.  
"Here, hang onto him while I look for my book." He handed her the chopper doll and took her other hand. He pulled her through the store looking for one book and then another.   
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the two men watching them.   
"Are you hungry?" He asked, looking at the two foreign men carefully.  
"Maybe coffee?" She asked. "Oh... I didn't bring my wallet. I have to put chopper back." She sighed.   
"Nah. My treat." Sanghyuk said, giving her a hug that lasted a little too long. If she noticed his hands drift to her butt, she never said anything.  
Sanghyuk saw from the corner of his eye one of the men holding the other back.  
Sanghyuk bought the chopper doll and his manhwa, pulling her out the door and to a cafe for a snack.   
The men followed, sitting at a table across the cafe from them.   
"Open your mouth." Sanghyuk said after she took a sip of her bubble tea. She swallowed and opened up. He put a spoonful of pudding in her mouth. She smiled at him.  
"It's really good." She smiled. He wiped a little bit of pudding from the corner of her mouth and sucked on his thumb. "Can I have some more?" She asked.  
"You can have as much as you want." He said. "After we eat, I want to take you someplace special if that's ok." Sanghyuk said softly.  
"Do you like flowers?"  
"They're ok I guess." She said.

Half an hour later, found them in a rose garden.   
"Take a deep breath, Noona" He said as he walked with her down a path. She smelled all of the different kinds of roses and Sanghyuk guided her from rose to rose.  
"I have to be honest with you." Sanghyuk said.  
"Hmm?"  
"I brought you here because I wanted to make sure these two guys were really following us."   
"We're being followed? Why aren't we calling for help?" She asked, trying not to look like she was about to panic.  
"I have. I just wanted to see if they just happened to be places we wanted to go or were actually following us. We're meeting them at the gs25 by our dorm."   
"Can we go there now?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Let's go get some snacks and watch a movie at home." He said loud enough to be heard.  
They got to the convenience store and started walking up and down the aisles, putting snacks in the basket Sanghyuk grabbed as they came in.   
"Mika. I've been so worried about you." Jerry said.  
"Shouldn't have left a blind girl to wander around Seoul by herself then." She replied, never skipping a beat.   
"The Fuck?" Jerry's friend looked at him incredulously.  
"What sort of lie did he feed you?" She asked this new person.  
"He said he needed help finding his girlfriend who was being brainwashed or something."  
"Girlfriend?" She shrieked when she was picked up and spun in circles.   
"My darling, my sweetheart my love!" Jaehwan said in broken English.  
She giggled as he spun her around.   
"Your girlfriend?" Jerry's friend asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"We had something special." He insisted.  
"He tried to keep me dependant on him and he fucking left because I insisted on having this surgery." She replied, pointing at her eyes.  
"Terribly unsupportive." She heard Hongbin say before he took her hand and kissed her cheek.  
"He tried to convince my friends to get me to go back before my treatment was complete."  
"They're brainwashing her. I would never-"  
"He had them calling her all the time." Sanghyuk said in stilted, yet understandable English.  
"I don't understand how you pretending to be a whore for all of these gay guys is supposed to make me give up on getting you back . Keeping you safe."  
"Hey now." His friend said, "That's uncalled for."  
"Maybe I am their whore." She started, clenching her hand that wasn't holding Hongbin's into a fist, "But I have seen more in the past week and learned that I can do so much more than you ever gave me credit for."  
"I needed to keep you safe." He defended.  
"I drew a picture, learned to play the piano, and beat the shit out of Hyogi." She pointed to the tall man on her far left. "For years Jerry insisted I couldn't do any of that. He wouldn't even let me use a smartphone."  
"You can't use a Fucking smartphone. How are you gonna know what buttons you're pushing?" He scoffed.  
Her phone beeped as a message came in. She pushed a button and the phone read the message to her in Korean.   
"You can't afford a new phone. Whose dick did you suck to get this?" Jerry went to snatch it out of her hand but was stopped by an irate Taekwoon.  
"If you do not leave now, I will call the authorities and you will not be allowed back into the country." He said in perfect English. There was an accent for sure, but his meaning was crystal clear. "Understand?"  
"We should go." Jerry's friend said.  
"I'm not leaving her, Nick. She needs me."  
"Obviously she doesn't, Jer. Come with me, or leave in a cop car, I'm just glad it didn't take me as long as it took Mika to learn that you're a delusional, manipulative sack of shit... But, hey, at least I got a trip to Seoul out of this."  
"I'm not delusional. She needs me." He insisted as his friend walked away, not caring if he followed. "You'll see!"  
"Be careful of burning bridges while you're standing on them," Mika said, before walking past him with Hongbin holding onto one hand and Jaehwan's hands on her waist.  
Jerry's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.  
"If you don't let go, I'll scream." She said, he was bad at taking chances that were given to him. He didn't let go. She screamed. Someone wrenched her arm free from his grip and walked her quickly outside. Jerry followed. Or would have, but Sanghyuk stood in his way.  
Mika heard a police siren stop in front of them and as one officer asked her what was wrong, they heard Sanghyuk shout inside.  
The police officers ran in.  
"What's going on?" She asked Hongbin.  
"He took a swing at Hyogi. Hyogi dodged but shouted anyway. Jerry is on the floor being cuffed."  
"Time for you to look appropriately distressed." Sanghyuk said as he walked briskly out the door.  
A few minutes later they were being asked questions. If Jerry didn't end up arrested for assault, he was certainly going to be deported.


	15. last chapter

"Who's hungry?" Hongbin asked. Everyone but Mika raised their hand.  
"Aww, come on, precious, this is the night before you finally get to see us with your own eyes."  
"Let's enjoy the night before you realise how strange we look and you walk out of our lives forever." Jaehwan added.  
"I could never do that," She insisted, "I've become too emotionally invested in you weirdos."  
Hongbin pulled her from Jaehwan's grip and picked her up, "Even me?" He asked.  
"Despite my better judgement, even you." She pretended to sigh dourly.  
He spun her and hugged her tightly, nearly kissing her but remembering where he was.  
"Let's go for Italian!" Taekwoon said.  
"There's Italian restaurants here?" She sounded hopeful.  
"My darling, this is Seoul. You can find any kind of food you want here." Jaehwan swept along her other side as they started to walk.

They got a private booth and the waiters kept bringing mountains of pasta and refilling the wine glasses.  
By the time they had managed to get home, the alcohol had hit them pretty hard. Sanghyuk and Wonsik went to sleep and before Jaehwan could suggest another drinking game, Hakyeon had swept Mika over his shoulder like a sack of rice and carried her into the laundry room.  
He sat her on the washing machine and looked at her for a moment. He sighed before speaking with a slight slur in his voice.  
"Look, I don't know why you kissed me this morning, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." She heard him pacing. "I wanted to know if um... I guess what I was trying to say w-"  
She grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed their lips together. He gasped when she wrapped her legs around him and she took advantage by pressing her tongue into his mouth.  
He made a tiny noise when she sucked his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for some time, one of them trying to dominate the kiss and the other only submitting for a moment. The instant her hand went for his pants, he backed away.  
He kissed her once then left the tiny room without saying anything.  
He stumbled out of the laundry room and slapped Taekwoon on the chest.  
"Tag. You're in." He said before falling face first onto the floor.  
"Why me?" Taekwoon asked the leader.  
"You two need t' get over yer differences. If you'd jus kiss her you will b'cause she is an amayzaah kisser." Taekwoon picked the leader up and walked past the unconscious vocalist. He elbowed Hongbin and said "Tag, you're it." Before walking to the bedroom.

Hongbin walked into the laundry room and Mika was still sitting on the washing machine, touching her lips softly.  
"Hey Bin." She said.  
"How did you know it was me?" He asked.  
"I know what you smell like. I know what you sound like when you walk."  
"Even when I'm drunk and I can't exactly walk like normal?" He asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Are you gonna stay here… with me... after tomorrow?" Hongbin asked nervously.  
"Most likely." She said, "I've become attached to this place and there's too much bullshit going on at home."  
Hongbin walked closer. "Just the place?" He asked.  
"Wonsik and Sanghyuk are pretty fun too." She grinned.  
"What about me and Jaehwannie Hyung?" He got closer  
"I guess you guys are ok."  
"Good enough for me." He whispered before kissing her.  
"I know I don't want to start an argument, but if I was actually your girlfriend, would you have told me about Taekwoon?"  
"I'm not sure. I'd like to think I'd have found the time to tell you, but Woonie doesn't really like to talk about it much either."  
"I hope you know how lucky you are to have an official butt toucher who is ok with your relationship with Taekwoon... Probably doesn't hurt that you let Jannie touch my butt too." She replied.  
"About that..." Hongbin said before kissing her "I was thinking of upgrading his position to official itch scratcher, if you know what I mean." His hand grazed her lower stomach. He thought he was being clever with that one, but she humored him anyway.  
"What about you?" She asked with a small smirk.  
"What about me? You're my official butt toucher. Your duties haven't changed. Just his have." He rubbed their noses together before kissing her softly. "Time for bed, precious. Big day tomorrow."  
She let him lift her off of the washing machine, gently setting her on her feet and they both kicked Jaehwan on the way to the bedroom.  
The vocalist followed, stumbling and clinging to the walls.  
The three of them cuddled together and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Cha Hakyeon sat up in bed. He still felt slightly drunk and a lot hungover. He looked at the other four and smiled before (now that he thought about it, was a terrible idea) clapping his hands and waking everyone up.  
"Big day today, children! Everybody up... I'mma be in the bathroom puking up the last of the wine." He stumbled to a bathroom and started retching Mika followed him and rubbed circles into his back until he stopped heaving. Hongbin handed him a glass of water and some toast before saying he had to check on Jaehwan.  
"Feeling better?" Mika asked the leader. He nodded before making a tiny groaning noise that sounded like a yes. "Drink your water. Feel better. I want you to look good when I finally see you today." She kissed his cheek and shuffled out of the bathroom, leaving him to stare after her sitting on the tile floor with his hand on his cheek.

Mika got dressed and Hongbin straightened her jacket for her. He had been fussing with his hair for the last fifteen minutes. Jaehwan and Hakyeon had been patting each other's faces with oil blotting paper and even Taekwoon had been grooming quietly.  
"It's time to go, guys" She said.  
They accompanied her to the doctor's office and followed her into the examination room.  
"You ready?" Hongbin asked, squeezing her hand. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded.  
The doctor came in and dimmed the lights slightly.  
"I'm going to take your eyepatches off and if you've followed the instructions properly, You should be able to see your friends." The doctor said confidently.  
He pulled off her eyepatches and her world slowly blinked into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will happily take the blame for this story seeing the light of day. I love this story and it was a pleasure to help with it. - D

**Author's Note:**

> i blame diamondame for the fact that its no longer festering in gdocs hell, but originally i was just using this as a writing exercise since i think i suck balls at writing het


End file.
